bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Władanie Cieni
Władanie Cieni to opowiadanie publikowane w częściach na BIONICLEstory.com w 2009. Opowiada o konflikcie pomiędzy mieszkańcami Wszechświata Matoran a Teridaxem. Jest to kontynuacja Mieszkańców Mroku z 2008. Część 1 Vezon przechodził między światami. Przynajmniej tak to dla niego wyglądało. Ostatnimi czasy, każdy jego krok zdawał się przenosić go zupełnie gdzie indziej. W jednej chwili znajdował się w słonecznej krainie, gdzie Mroczni Łowcy pracowali w idealnej harmonii z Matoranami (co prawda budowali wielkie działo, ale i tak nieźle się dogadywali). Zaraz potem wszystko się odwróciło i znalazł się w całkowicie innym miejscu. Tutaj grupa znana jako Wielkie Istoty stworzyła wielkiego robota wysokiego na kilkaset kio i nazwała go "Makuta", lecz niestety jego brat Mata Nui planował przeciwko niemu spisek. Jak to się właściwie zaczęło? Vezon spróbował sobie przypomnieć, co w jego przypadku nigdy nie było łatwe. Założył Kanohi Olmak, Maskę Portali Międzywymiarowych, którą znalazł na wyspie Destral. Zaraz potem otworzył się przed nim portal. Chcący uciec z wyspy, Vezon przeszedł przez niego... i zaraz potem zobaczył pędzącą na niego falę. Zniknął pod wodą, lecz nie utonął. Zamiast tego wpadł w kolejny portal, a ten z kolei zaprowadził go na środek bagna. Potem w kolejny, kolejny i kolejny... Zajęło mu trochę czasu zanim zrozumiał co się z nim stało. Jego ciało i esencja połączyły się z Maską. Od teraz był chodzącą Bramą Międzywymiarową. Oczywiście, musiał się jeszcze wiele nauczyć. Czy efekt jest nieodwracalny? Czy kiedykolwiek nauczy się kontrolować tę moc, tak, by decydować, gdzie trafi? Czy jeśli kogoś dotknie, to czy ta osoba przeniesie się z razem nim? To byłoby ciekawe, pomyślał. Pierwsze, co bym wtedy zrobił, to znalazł Makutę Teridaxa... i mocno, mocno go uściskał. ---- Tahu rozpalił niewielkie ognisko swoją mocą. Wiedział, że to głupota. Grasujące wszędzie Exo-Toa mogły z łatwością wykryć ciepło. Jednak, jako że był Toa Ognia, nie miało to większego znaczenia - i tak prędzej czy później by go znalazły. Powiódł wzrokiem po obozie i swojej "drużynie". Widok ten raczej nie dodawał mu pewności siebie. Zaraz po tym, jak Teridax przejął władzę nad Wszechświatem, Toa Nuva się rozdzielili - w drużynie byli zbyt łatwym celem. Razem z innymi uciekinierami szukali bezpiecznych miejsc, by się przegrupować i obmyślić plan. To wyjaśniało, dlaczego Tahu siedział teraz pośród ruin krainy Karzahni razem z Matoraninem Kopeke, Johmak - członkinią Zakonu Mata Nui, mogącą dzięki swej mocy rozsypać się w proch, Krahką - zmiennokształtną Rahi i dwójką Mrocznych Łowców - Guardianem oraz Lariską. To nie Gali, Lewa i Kopaka, pomyślał Tahu, ale muszą mi wystarczyć. - Zostaniemy tu na parę godzin, a potem przeniesiemy się gdzieś indziej - oznajmił. - Onua powiedział, że na południe stąd kilku członków Zakonu szuka ukrytych zapasów broni. Dołączymy do nich. - A potem co? - odburknął Guardian. - Będziemy rzucać kamykami w niebo? Strzelać do wiatru z Miotaczy Cordak? Tylko odwlekamy to, co nieuniknione i dobrze to wiemy. - Więc co innego mamy robić? - spytała Johmak. - Kłaniać się Makucie, błagając go o litość? W takim razie wolę umrzeć jako wolna istota. - Tahu... co robimy? - wyszeptał Kopeke. - Guardian ma rację. Próbujemy walczyć z samym Wszechświatem. - Nieprawda - powiedział Tahu. - Walczymy z szaleńcem kontrolującym Wszechświat. Takiej kontroli nie można nauczyć się tak łatwo, jak sterowania nową maszyną w kuźni Ta-Metru. Trzeba czasu, a my mu tego czasu nie damy. Zrobimy to jak Pohatu. - Jak Pohatu? - spytał Kopeke. Tahu uśmiechnął się. - Dokładnie - odparł. - Kiedy nie wiesz, co robić, rozwalaj wszystko i uciekaj zanim wybuchnie. Guardian wstał i odszedł od ogniska. Nie miał nic do Tahu, ale musiał istnieć lepszy sposób. Może zamiast uciekać z miejsca na miejsce, trzeba wydostać się z Wszechświata. Może to miejsce jest już stracone i trzeba iść gdzie indziej. To nie był łatwy wybór, ale Mroczny Łowca i tak nigdy takich nie dokonywał. Pod jego stopami otworzyła się nagle ziemia. Więzy z kamienia owinęły go i przy akompaniamencie jego krzyków wciągnęły pod powierzchnię. Następnie ziemia wróciła na swoje miejsce, a najemnik przepadł. Drużyna była gotowa do walki. - To Makuta - oznajmił Tahu. - Wie, gdzie jesteśmy. Bawi się z nami. - Powiedz nam coś, czego nie wiemy - wypaliła Lariska. - Na przykład co mamy robić. Zanim Tahu zdołał odpowiedzieć, zjawił się tuzin Exo-Toa z uzbrojonymi wyrzutniami rakiet wycelowanymi prosto w uciekinierów. Stojąca na czele grupy maszyna przemówiła głosem Makuty: Mieszkańcy Świata Makuty, jesteście w nieautoryzowanej strefie. Pójdziecie z tymi Exo-Toa do Metru Nui, gdzie przydzielimy wam... nową pracę, niosącą korzyść mym poddanym. Będziecie tam żyć w spokoju i bez żadnych pragnień... lub zginiecie tu i teraz. - Wiecie co? - spytała Lariska. - To może być najkrótsza rewolucja w historii. Część 2 Axonn biegł już kolejny dzień z rzędu. Teleportowany z Metru Nui mocą Makuty, znalazł się w rozległym, opustoszałym miejscu. Początkowo, wokół nie było ani żywej duszy, żadnych Matoran, Rahi, czegokolwiek. Zmieniło się to jednak w chwili, w której zaczął słyszeć krzyki. Były to przeraźliwe, przepełnione bólem krzyki należące do Brutaki - lecz Axonn nie dostrzegał nigdzie żadnych śladów swego przyjaciela. Ruszył wtedy biegiem w kierunku, z którego nadciągały wrzaski. Ile to już czasu minęło? Tydzień? Miesiąc? Przemierzał pustkowie, które zdawało się nie mieć końca, jednak nigdzie nie mógł odnaleźć Brutaki. Nie czuł zmęczenia ani pragnienia, jedynie chęć odszukania dawnego kompana. Kilka rzeczy zaczęło jednak zaprzątać mu myśli, niczym uciążliwe brzęczenie Lotnika Ognistego. Krajobraz w ogóle się nie zmieniał. Axonn mógł przysiąc, że wciąż widział te same formacje skalne, zupełnie tak, jakby biegł w kółko, zaś jeśli chodzi o Brutakę - nawet on nie był w stanie wytrzymać czegoś, co zdawało się trwać od tygodni. Jego krzyki powinny już dawno ustać. Nagle na niebie pojawiło się pęknięcie. Niewielkie, lecz pozwoliło jasnemu światłu przedrzeć się do środka gdzieś z zewnątrz. To również, stwierdził Axonn, nie miało żadnego sensu. W następnej sekundzie pęknięcie zaczęło się powiększać, a kolejne pojawiły się na niebie, ziemi i wszystkim dookoła. To nie może się dziać, pomyślał Axonn. To nie może być prawda... To... to ''nie jest prawda!'' W następnej sekundzie, Axonn siedział na plaży. Fale uderzały o piaszczysty brzeg przed nim, morska bryza kołysała lekko drzewami za jego plecami. Ptaki zataczały kręgi na niebie i po chwili zanurkowały w dół, gotowe porwać ryby z wody. Nie było ani śladu szaleństwa, jakie przed chwilą miało miejsce. Oczywiście, że nie, uświadomił sobie Axonn. Nigdy nie miało miejsca. Mając dostęp do mocy ciała Mata Nui, Makuta z łatwością mógł przebić się nawet przez mentalną barierę członka Zakonu. Moje dni i noce biegu, krzyki Brutaki... to wszystko było tylko iluzją. Podniósł się. Wciąż miał swą maskę, zbroję i topór. Zastanowił się, czy jego Maska Prawdy pomoże mu odróżnić rzeczywistość od fantazji stworzonych przez Teridaxa. Nie wiedział gdzie się znajduje, nie martwił się tym. Chciał, by Makuta zapłacił za swe grzechy, nawet jeśli on sam miałby przypłacić to życiem. ---- Z dala od wyspy Axonna, Tahu i jego drużyna byli o włos od śmierci. Zostali zaatakowani przez oddział ciężko uzbrojonych Exo-Toa, gotowych pojmać ich lub zabić. Toa Ognia wątpił, czy robiło im to zbytnią różnicę, którą opcję wybiorą. Ocenił ich szanse. Razem z Lariską, Krahką i Johmak mogli wyeliminować czwórkę Exo-Toa, może nawet ósemkę, jeśli jakimś cudem udałoby im się zregenerować siły. To wciąż pozostawiłoby cztery maszyny gotowe przeciąć ich na pół. W przeszłości, zaakceptowałby taki stan rzeczy i postanowiłby zginąć w walce, lecz teraz wiedział, że musi używać nie tylko pięści, lecz i głowy. W walce z Makutą nie mogli sobie pozwolić na niepotrzebne poświęcenia. Obmyślił plan - fałszywe poddanie się i próba ucieczki przed dotarciem do Metru Nui - gdy nagle ziemia zaczęła drżeć. Z początku Tahu myślał, że to kolejny atak Makuty, lecz wtem wstrząsy nasiliły się, zwalając niektóre Exo-Toa z nóg. Roboty nie musiały się już jednak trudzić ze wstawaniem - bowiem ziemia pod nimi rozwarła się, posyłając je w przepaść. Tahu podszedł do ziejącej w podłożu dziury, lecz nie dostrzegł w niej nic, oprócz ciemności. A przynajmniej z początku... - Bracie! Mógłbyś mi tu pomóc? Tahu uśmiechnął się, widząc Onuę, wspinającego się po skalnej ścianie. Exo-Toa nie były tak zręczne jak on i skończyły na dnie mrocznej czeluści. Toa Ognia pomógł Toa Ziemi wydostać się na powierzchnię. - Kawał dobrej roboty - powiedział. - Jak zawsze. - Starałem się - odrzekł Onua. - Właśnie mieliśmy zmierzać na południe, by znaleźć tych agentów Zakonu, o których mówiłeś. Tych, którzy szukali broni. Onua potrząsnął głową. - Zapomnij o nich. Dopadły ich Rahkshi. Przechwyciły zapasy. - Zatem pójdziemy gdzie indziej - powiedział Tahu. - Nie możemy tkwić w tym samym miejscu, musimy ciągle być w ruchu. Lariska podeszła do nich, chowając sztylet. - Więc, jakieś pomysły? Tam, skąd przybyły te Exo-Toa, musi być ich więcej. - I więcej Rahkshi - zgodził się Tahu. Onua uśmiechnął się i mruknął: - Onu-Matoranie... - O czym ty mówisz? - zapytała Mroczna Łowczyni. - Onu-Matoranie żyją w podziemiach przez większość swego życia - wyjaśnił Toa Ziemi. - Gdy po raz pierwszy wyjdą na powierzchnię, są oślepieni przez światło. Dopiero po jakimś czasie się przyzwyczajają. Z Teridaxem jest teraz podobnie. Makuta uczy się, wybaczcie grę słów, stąpać po ziemi. Nie nauczył się jeszcze kontrolować wszystkich swoich nowych mocy, ani patrzeć jednocześnie ze wszystkich stron. Potrzebuje oczu i uszu we wszechświecie: Exo-Toa i Rahkshi. - Co masz na myśli, i czy biorą w tym udział eksplozje? - zapytał z podekscytowaniem Tahu. - Och, tak - potwierdził Onua - Makuta może być wszechpotężny, ale wciąż tworzy Rahkshi w ten sam sposób, tworząc najpierw robakowate Kraata i zmieniając je w wojowników. I myślę, że wiem, gdzie te Kraata powstają... - Zaatakujemy tam - powiedział Tahu. - Może uda nam się odciąć Makutę od części jego zasobów Rahkshi, przynajmniej na jakiś czas. To na początek. - To daleko stąd? - spytała Lariska. - Dostaniemy się tam - odparł Onua. - Makuta wybrał to źródło Zenergizowanej Protodermis, o którym Zakon Mata Nui nawet nie pomyślałby, by zablokować do niego dostęp: na ich własnej wyspie, Daxii. Zrównał fortecę Zakonu z ziemią i zajął wyspę, tam właśnie się udamy. - Jest strzeżona? - zapytała Mroczna Łowczyni. - Jakby trzymano tam najdrogocenniejszy skarb Wielkich Istot - powiedział Onua. - Lepiej weź dodatkowy nóż. ---- Misja Lewy była prosta. Wykorzystując informacje od agenta Zakonu, zmierzał teraz na Artakhę, gdzie miał - jakimś sposobem - przekonać władcę tej wyspy, że powinien zrobić coś więcej niż tylko siedzieć i wytwarzać broń i zbroje. Potrzebowali go w walce. Gdy tylko ląd znalazł się w zasięgu jego wzroku, wiedział, że było już za późno. Szczątki Rahkshi zalegały na brzegu, lecz jeszcze więcej bestii szturmowało fortecę. Matoranie pracujący dla Artakhi desperacko próbowali odeprzeć ich atak, lecz była to z góry przegrana walka. Jedyną nadzieją było uratowanie Artakhi jakimś cudem, nim siły Makuty zdołałyby go przezwyciężyć. Lewa już miał obniżyć lot, gdy nagle czyjś głos odbił się echem w jego głowie: Nie rób tego. Jest już za późno. Ale jest ktoś inny, kto może ci pomóc, gdybym ja poległ. Odszukaj go. Przekonaj go, by dołączył do walki. - O kim ty mówisz? I gdzie mogę go znaleźć? - zapytał Lewa. Jest jeszcze czas, odpowiedział głos Artakhi. Wyślę cię do niego. Reszta zależy od ciebie. Świat dookoła niego zawirował i Lewa nie znajdował się już w powietrzu ponad wyspą Artakhi. Zamiast tego, przebywał teraz w ciemnej jaskini, stojąc przodem do kamiennej ściany. Poczuł czyjąś obecność za swoimi plecami, tak, jak wyczuwa się Pijawkę Bagienną pełznącą wzdłuż kręgosłupa aż do samej szyi. Chciał się odwrócić i zobaczyć, co się tam znajduje - z drugiej jednak strony, wcale nie chciał tego widzieć. Odwróć się. Ten głos również słyszał w swojej głowie, aczkolwiek był dużo mniej przyjemny niż ten Artahki. Jeśli głosy mogłyby mieć jakąś woń, ten pachniałby śmiercią i zgnilizną. - Coś ty za jeden? Gdzie ja jestem? - zapytał Lewa, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Jesteś u kresu swojej podróży... u kresu wszystkich podróży, Toa. A moje imię to Tren Krom. Część 3 Kapura poruszał się szybko - jak na niego - biegnąc przez skryte w cieniu uliczki Metru Nui. Jego celem były peryferie Ga-Metru, a dokładniej część Archiwów znajdująca się pod tą częścią miasta. Wyryty na ścianie jego kryjówki znak powiedział mu, dokąd ma iść i kto chce się z nim spotkać, ale nie powiedział mu najważniejszego - dlaczego. Ostrożnie wyjrzał zza rogu budynku. Droga wydawała się czysta. Rahkshi pilnowały większości wejść do Archiwów, ale nie tego. To tutaj prowadziło do części wielkiego muzeum, które od bardzo dawna było miejscem niebezpiecznym i opuszczonym. Nawet kiedy Matoranie i Toa uciekli w podziemia po przejęciu wszechświata przez Teridaxa, omijali je. Prześlizgnął się na drugą stronę drogi i z wielkim wysiłkiem podniósł właz. Ten wydał przy tym z siebie donośne skrzypnięcie, słyszalne zapewne dla każdego Rahkshi na wyspie. Kapura zamarł w bezruchu. Czy to nie był ten świszczący dźwięk przelatujących przez miasto Rahkshi? Nie, to tylko para wodna ulatująca z Ta-Metru. Zaczekał jeszcze chwilę i kiedy żadna wroga siła się nie pojawiła, wszedł do tunelu i zamknął właz za sobą. W środku było ciemno i wilgotno. Słaby odór Muaki unosił się w powietrzu. Kapura przypomniał sobie inną wizytę w Archiwach, podczas której zgubił się w labiryncie korytarzy i omal nie skończył jako posiłek dla eksponatów, które pouciekały. Uratował go wtedy Toa Takanuva. Wolałby, żeby jego przyjaciółka wybrała inne miejsce na spotkanie... ale potem przypomniał sobie, że tylko w takim mogą się spotkać. - Spóźniłeś się. Macku wyłoniła się ze szczeliny w murze. Jej niebieska zbroja była poplamiona błotem, a sama Matoranka poruszała się lekko utykając. Była to pamiątka po ucieczce przed Exo-Toa sprzed kilku dni. - Przepraszam - powiedział Kapura. - Musiałem się upewnić, że nikt mnie nie śledzi. - Zaczekajmy jeszcze chwilę na Hafu - odparła Macku. Wydawała się zmęczona... Nie, to coś innego, pomyślał Kapura. Bardziej jakby ledwo podtrzymywała się przy życiu. - Czy on dzisiaj nie pracuje? Macku przytaknęła. Kapura spochmurniał. Wszyscy rzeźbiarze z Po-Metru musieli rzeźbić posągi Makuty w całym mieście. Rozkaz nie został wydany przez ich "Wielkiego Ducha", ale przez nowego "Turagę" Metru Nui - Ahkmou. Oczywiście, nie był on prawdziwym Turagą - nigdy nie został Toa, co było tego warunkiem - ale jego dawne więzi z Makutą dały mu władzę w mieście. - Powinniśmy zabić tego nędznego zdrajcę dawno temu - wymamrotała Macku. Każdy Matoranin pamiętał przestępstwa Ahkmou popełnione na wyspie Mata Nui, związane ze sprzedażą kuli Kodan, zarażonych cieniem Makuty. Wielu słyszało opowieści o jego wcześniejszych zbrodniach, których dopuścił się w Metru Nui na kilka tygodni przed Wielkim Kataklizmem. Choć przez ostatni rok był dużo bardziej spokojny, nikt tak naprawdę mu nie ufał. Turaga Vakama nalegał jednak, by nie skazywać go na banicję. "Lepiej trzymać Żmiję Zguby pod własnym łóżkiem, niż puścić ją wolno. Przynajmniej wtedy wiesz, z której strony zaatakuje", mówił. Właz otworzył się ponownie z piskiem. Promień światła przeszył mrok Archiwów. Macku i Kapura instynktownie ukryli się, póki światło nie zniknęło. Potem usłyszeli dodający otuchy głos Hafu: - Czy ktoś pamięta, dlaczego chcieliśmy wrócić do tego miasta? Macku roześmiała się, choć nie miała tak naprawdę żadnych powodów do radości. Dobrze było jednak znów mieć blisko siebie tych dwóch Matoran. Zbyt wielu innych już się poddało. Rahkshi i Exo-Toa były wszędzie, a jedyni Toa w pobliżu - Toa Hagah - wydawali się nieświadomi wszystkiego, co działo się wokół nich. Zapytani, odpowiadali, że Makuta Teridax został pokonany, a wszystko na Metru Nui jest w porządku. Gorsze było to, że naprawdę wierzyli w te kłamstwa. - Jaka jest sytuacja? - spytał Hafu. - Wiesz, że ten symbol jest używany tylko w razie nagłego wypadku. - To jest nagły wypadek - zapewniła go Macku. Podjęła wielkie ryzyko rysując symbol "pomocy", toporny zarys Rahkshi, na ścianach domów swoich przyjaciół. Ahkmou zabronił tworzenia jakichkolwiek form sztuki bez pozwolenia. Ga-Matoranka obróciła się i skierowała w głębiny Archiwów. Kapura i Hafu podążyli za nią. Poprowadziła ich drogą w dół, poruszając się jakby znała to miejsce tak dobrze, jak Ga-Metru. Kapura zaś całkiem się już pogubił i, jak sądził, Hafu również. - Tutaj - powiedziała cicho Macku. Wskazała im dużą komnatę, która była niegdyś zamieszkana przez groźny gatunek Rahi. Teraz był tam ktoś jeszcze - Toa Wody, ranna, leżąca na kamiennej podłodze. Nie była to jednak ani Gali, ani Gaaki, ani żadna inna Toa znana Kapurze. - Kim ona jest? Skąd się tu wzięła? - zapytał Hafu. W jego głosie dało się słyszeć nieufność. Widział zbyt dużo sztuczek Makuty, aby uwierzyć w cokolwiek na pierwszy rzut oka. - Mówi, że ma na imię Tuyet - oznajmiła Macku. - I że jest tutaj, aby nam pomóc. Hafu już kiedyś słyszał to imię... było jakoś związane z Toa Lhikanem, lecz nie znał dokładnie tej opowieści. O ile ta Toa w ogóle mówiła prawdę. - Nie wygląda na taką, która może pomóc sobie, a co dopiero nam - stwierdził. - Zdziwisz... się... - odrzekła Toa, podnosząc głowę, aby spojrzeć na Hafu. - Tak jak i wielu innych... Powiedzcie mi, gdzie jest Toa Lhikan? - Martwy - powiedział Kapura. - Zabity przez Makutę. Hafu rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie. Dzielenie się tego typu informacjami z obcymi nie było zbyt mądre. - A Toa Nidhiki? Kapura zerknął na Hafu i wzruszył ramionami. Potem odwrócił się w stronę Tuyet. - Również martwy. Makuta... zjadł go, tak sądzę. - Wiesz, jest nam niezmiernie miło, że cię spotkaliśmy i w ogóle - wtrącił Hafu - ale o jednego Toa mniej czy więcej nic tutaj nie zmieni. Chyba, że masz jakąś super broń, która mogłaby oczyścić Metru Nui z sił Makuty. Tuyet usiadła. Sięgnęła do sakiewki i wyjęła kawałek kryształu, mniej więcej wielkości jej dłoni. - Widzicie... tak się składa, że mam. - I myślisz, że Makuta da ci szansę tego użyć? - spytała Macku, w połowie sceptycznie, w połowie z nadzieją. - Makuta jest teraz Wielkim Duchem, prawda? - spytała Tuyet. - A Wielki Duch wie wszystko o wszystkich we wszechświecie... gdzie są, co robią... jedyne, co musi zrobić, to o nich pomyśleć, czyż nie? Kapura przytaknął, a Tuyet uśmiechnęła się. - W takim razie, jestem doskonałym sojusznikiem, moi mali przyjaciele. Nie pomyśli o mnie, bo jestem martwa... od ponad dwóch tysięcy lat. Część 4 Makuta Teridax, w wielkim ciele robota należącym kiedyś do Mata Nui, przyglądał się światu wokół niego. Nie było tam nic, tylko woda rozciągająca się tak daleko, jak sięgał wzrokiem. Będąc wysokim na miliony kilometrów, rozmyślał Makuta, można spoglądać naprawdę daleko. To był, przeszło mu przez myśl, trochę nudny świat. Co prawda pod powierzchnią rozległego oceanu zbiegli więźniowie z Otchłani wciąż walczyli o przetrwanie. Byli oni jednak zbyt nieważni, by tak wielka i potężna istota jak Teridax zwracała na nich uwagę. I choć prawdą było to, że nie mógł w tej chwili wpłynąć na ich przeznaczenie, tak samo jak mógł na którąś istotę mieszkającą wewnątrz jego ciała - Toa, Matoran i innych - to miał dość mocy, by zmusić do wyparowania cały ocean, gdyby to było konieczne. Prawdopodobnie zrobiłby to przed opuszczeniem tego ciała, wyłącznie dla rozrywki. W rzeczy samej - zamierzał opuścić tę planetę wiecznego oceanu. Były inne światy, tętniące życiem, czekające na to, by je podbić. Dlaczego miałby być usatysfakcjonowany rządzeniem "wszechświatem" wewnątrz swojego ciała, skoro mógłby władać prawdziwym wszechświatem planet, słońc i gwiazd? To ciało miało dość mocy, by opustoszyć miasta, by miażdżyć góry, lecz Mata Nui nigdy jej nie użył. Cóż, Makuta nie zamierzał być tak głupi. Naturalnie, będzie parę rzeczy do zrobienia w ramach przygotowań. Na początek będzie musiał zdławić wszelkie rebelie wewnątrz Wszechświata Matoran. To byłoby nierozsądne, pozwolić na upadek jego rządów w samym środku wojny, tylko dlatego, że niektóre plemiona Matoran uznały wizję wolności za coś ponad faktem o ich śmierci. Kiedy już się z nimi upora, Makuta zamierzał zwrócić się w stronę Czerwonej Gwiazdy nad jego głową i rozpocząć podróż. Ta myśl podrzuciła mu nowy, jeszcze wspanialszy pomysł. Wcześniej wystrzelił z siebie Maskę Życia, z umysłem Mata Nui uwięzionym wewnątrz niej. Potężna Kanohi zniknęła, odlatując w przestrzeń kosmiczną, prawdopodobnie by spłonąć lub zderzyć się z asteroidą... albo, jakimś cudem, znaleźć sobie azyl w jakimś innym świecie. Nieważne jak daleko stąd, to wciąż była część jego ciała i Makuta wiedział, że może ją znów odnaleźć. Mógł wyśledzić dawnego rywala, nieważne gdzie i zdusić ostatnią iskrę nadziei, jaką mógłby czuć Mata Nui. Ta maska i wszystkie jej moce były dla Makuty niczym więcej, jak tylko drobnym, nic nieznaczącym insektem i Teridax zamierzał to udowodnić, miażdżąc ją jak insekta swoją opancerzoną piętą. Była to błoga fantazja, lecz najpierw należało uporać się z rzeczywistymi, teraźniejszymi problemami. Tyran wyczuł obecność innego Makuty wśród Matoran, co powinno być niemożliwe. Wszyscy pozostali Makuta zostali zniszczeni, albo przez niego, albo przez agentów Zakonu. Właściwie, nie było to do końca prawdą, jak przypuszczał... Miserix nadal żył, choć sam były lider Bractwa o tym nie wiedział. Został przemieniony w dwuwymiarowe malowidło naścienne i tak właśnie każdy go teraz postrzegał. Dawniej wytworzenie tak skutecznej iluzji wymagałoby od Teridaxa mnóstwo wysiłku, zwłaszcza wobec innego Makuty. Ale z mocami, które otrzymał wraz z tym ciałem, nie kosztowało go to ani krzty energii. Jednak ten Makuta, którego wyczuł Teridax, nie był Miserixem. Nie, był to ktoś całkowicie obcy i nieznany... a równocześnie znajomy i bliski. I skoro nie mógł być jednym z istniejących wcześniej, ani dopiero co się narodzić, była tylko jedna odpowiedź. Przybył z innego wymiaru. Moi wrogowie zwerbowali innego Makutę z innego wymiaru, by użyć go przeciwko mnie. Że też im się chciało... Będę musiał zgotować ich nowemu rekrutowi gorące powitanie. ---- Mazeka i jego nowo poznany sojusznik Makuta znaleźli się na bezludnej części Południowego Kontynentu. Dolina, do której przybyli, była malownicza i piękna, ale Mazeka pamiętał opowieści o tym miejscu. Wysokie trawy falujące w rytm lekkiej bryzy były strażnikami tej krainy. Mogły wyczuć każdy ruch i zareagować, owijając się wokół niechcianego osobnika i zadusić go. Zwłoki nieszczęśnika mogły zostać wciągnięte pod ziemię, by dolina znów wyglądała spokojnie i bezpiecznie. - Nie ruszaj się... - ostrzegł biało-opancerzonego Makutę, stojącego obok. Był on wersją Teridaxa z innego wymiaru, gdzie Makuta nigdy nie przeszli na stronę zła. W zamian za pozostawienie w tamtej rzeczywistości swojego starego wroga Vultraza, Mazeka musiał zabrać ze sobą do swego pierwotnego świata jakąś istotę z tamtego, aby utrzymać równowagę między wymiarami. Wybrał tamtejsze wcielenie przywódcy Bractwa, mając nadzieję, że zdoła przewidzieć działania oryginału. - Mamy podobne istoty w naszym wymiarze - powiedział spokojnie alternatywny Teridax. - Wiem, jak sobie z nimi radzić. Jak zauważył Mazeka, ciemność owionęła dolinę. Przykryta cieniem, trawa w tym miejscu usychała i ginęła. - Zaczekaj chwilę - wtrącił podejrzliwie Mazeka. - Przecież mówiłeś, że Makuta w twoim świecie pozbyli się każdej cząstki cienia, która w nich tkwiła. Jak w takim razie możesz kontrolować teraz mrok? Na twarzy Teridaxa pojawił się lekki uśmiech. - Nie mogę. Ale mogę pochłaniać Światło... a czymże jest Cień, jeśli nie brakiem światła? A teraz, wydaje mi się, że powinnyśmy być gdzie indziej. Schodząc zacienioną ścieżką, dwaj sojusznicy wydostali się z doliny, tym samym rozpoczynając swoją misję. ---- Toa Tuyet wprost nie mogła uwierzyć swojemu szczęściu. W tym wymiarze były setki istot, na które mogła się natknąć, a ona spotkała dwójkę Matoran, która nie pamiętała o jej zbrodniczych uczynkach. To stawiało na jej drodze znacznie mniej problemów. Jej chwilowa słabość, efekt męczącej podróży do tego miejsca, zniknęła. Teraz szła przez Archiwa za Kapurą i Macku, przysłuchując się ich rozmowie. Zrozumienie sytuacji nie zajęło jej zbyt dużo czasu. Jej stare lęki stały się rzeczywistością. Makuta sprzeciwił się Wielkiemu Duchowi i kontrolował teraz cały wszechświat. Gdyby tylko Lhikan i Nidhiki mnie posłuchali, do niczego takiego by nie doszło... ponieważ nie byłoby już żadnych żywych Makuta, pomyślała. Doskonale pamiętała całe to zajście. Była Toa z Metru Nui, tysiące lat temu. Używając potężnego artefaktu znanego jako Kamień Nui, zamierzała stać się na tyle potężna, by zniszczyć tych, których uznawała za przeszkody w utrzymaniu pokoju w mieście - Mrocznych Łowców oraz Makuta. Wiedziała, że inni Toa, jak Lhikan, będą się sprzeciwiać jej działaniom, trzymała więc swoje plany w tajemnicy. Niestety, jej zamiary nie mogły pozostać sekretem na długo. Mroczni Łowcy przybyli na Metru Nui po Kamień Nui, wierząc, że jest on w posiadaniu Toa. Żeby pozbyć się ich z wyspy, Tuyet oskarżyła ich o morderstwa Matoran, które sama popełniła. Lhikan i Nidhiki złapali Mrocznych łowców, ale później odkryli fakt, że to ona była morderczynią i posiadaczką Kamienia. W rozstrzygającej walce, artefakt został rozbity na tysiące kawałków, a ona pojmana. Toa zamknęli ją w Koloseum, do czasu podjęcia dalszej decyzji odnośnie jej kary. Pewnej nocy, Toa Wody ukazała się złota postać, która przedstawiła się jako Botar z Zakonu Mata Nui. Przybysz oznajmił jej to, co sama już zdążyła odkryć: kawałki Kamienia Nui wbiły się w jej pancerz, tworząc z niej żywą baterię energii Toa. Żadne więzienie nie mogłoby jej zatrzymać, jeśli dookoła byliby Toa, którym energię mogłaby zabrać. Ale Zakon pragnął czegoś więcej, niż tylko zamknąć ją w bezpiecznym miejscu - chcieli poznać sekret Kamienia Nui i stworzyć więcej takich kryształów. Była to na tyle tajna inicjatywa, że tylko najwyżsi rangą członkowie Zakonu mogli o niej wiedzieć. Obmyślono więc skomplikowany plan. Botar teleportował Tuyet do innego wymiaru, gdzie nie istnieli żadni inni Toa, z których mogłaby pobrać energię. Aby utrzymać to w sekrecie przed członkami Zakonu na niższych stanowiskach, druga Tuyet - z jeszcze innego wymiaru - została zabrana do Otchłani na miejsce oryginału. Zakon umieścił nawet w pancerzu owej Tuyet kryształowe odłamki, mające imitować te będące pozostałością po Kamieniu Nui. Alternatywna Tuyet miała pozostać w więzieniu, podczas gdy oryginalna tkwiła w innym wymiarze, gdzie nieustannie ją przesłuchiwano. Przez półtora milenium, Zakon próbował wydobyć z niej sekret używania Kamienia Nui, bezskutecznie. Tuyet natomiast planowała w tym czasie swoją ucieczkę. Udało jej się przekonać jednego ze strażników o słuszności jej sprawy - bądź co bądź, Zakon nienawidził Mrocznych Łowców i Makuta tak samo, jak ona. Wreszcie, strażnik pomógł jej upozorować własną śmierć w wybuchu. Wierząc, że jej ciało obróciło się w pył, Zakon nie próbował nawet jej szukać, a ona użyła technologii z tamtego wymiaru, by wrócić do świata, który znała. Bez żadnej mapy, zajęło jej to dwa tysiące lat, nim znalazła się na powrót w swoim pierwotnym wszechświecie... Dwa tysiące lat podróżowania przez wymiary zamieszkałe przez Toa, z których Tuyet mogła czerpać energię. Wreszcie znalazła drogę powrotną i trafiła do Archiwów w Metru Nui. Nie miała pojęcia, co się stało z drugą nią, uwięzioną w Otchłani. Pewnie Zakon wiedział i któregoś dnia, jeśli będzie jej się nudziło, wyciągnie z nich tę informację. Ale na razie czekały ją ważniejsze sprawy. Tuyet nie miała wątpliwości, że była w stanie zorganizować i poprowadzić rebelię przeciwko Teridaxowi, obalając go. Jednak nie miała w planach oddawania władzy Mata Nui. Lata rozmyślań doprowadziły ją do wniosku, że Mata Nui był słaby, skoro nie pokonał Teridaxa wcześniej. Nie, ten wszechświat potrzebował silnego władcy. Kogoś, kto nie da sobie wydrzeć władzy i będzie rządził silną ręką. Kogoś takiego, jak ja, pomyślała. Tak, kogoś dokładnie takiego jak ja. Część 5 Zbyt dobrze znane mu rozmazanie rzeczywistości i fala mdłości uderzyły w Vezona. Naprawdę musiał znaleźć jakiś sposób na nauczenie się kontrolowania swojej nowej mocy, chociażby tylko po to, by nie czuć się tak paskudnie przy każdym przeskoku. Nie był pewien, jak istoty podobne Brutace, zmuszone do podróżowania między wymiarami, nie traciły zdrowego rozsądku... tak jak Vezon, ale może Brutaka nie miał wcale zbyt dużo zdrowego rozsądku do stracenia? W każdym razie, był tutaj. Był tutaj. Co oczywiście stawiało pytanie - gdzie to "tutaj" było tym razem? Kanohi Olmak, która się z nim połączyła, otwierała bramy międzywymiarowe, tak jak Matoranie otwierają prezenty w Dzień Imion, a więc niemożliwym było przewidzieć, co czekało po drugiej stronie. Spojrzał w dół. Miał piasek pod stopami. Prawdę mówiąc, miał piasek wszędzie w zasięgu wzroku. Najpierw pomyślał, że to plaża, ale nigdzie nie było wody. W oddali dostrzegł drzewa i jakieś zabudowania, więc poszedł w tamtym kierunku. Pustynia, jak się okazało, nie była zbyt duża. Na granicy stykała się z bujną dżunglą, wypełnioną istotami robiącymi to, czego Vezon zawsze unikał - ciężko pracowały. Część była Le-Matoranami... reszty natomiast Vezon nie rozpoznawał, lecz wyglądali oni na wieśniaków. Nie cierpiał wieśniaków. Byli tacy... pracowici. Jeden z nich podszedł do Vezona, używając swoich rąk jako przednich nóg. Spojrzał na niego i uśmiechając się, zapytał: - Jesteś przyjacielem Mata Nui? Vezon zmusił się do czegoś niezwykle dla niego męczącego i nie odpowiedział uśmiechem. - Ależ tak, oczywiście, mały... kimkolwiek jesteś. Jestem jego przyjacielem. - Zatem jesteś Toa? - Pełną gębą - odparł Vezon, uśmiechając się najbardziej "szlachetnie i bohatersko" jak umiał. - W takim razie chodź ze mną - powiedział wieśniak, popędzając go. - Jesteś spóźniony. Zaintrygowany Vezon poszedł za nim. To miejsce miało swoich Toa i swojego Mata Nui, więc musiało być jak dom. Ale kim były te małe karły? I gdzie właściwie się znalazł? - Emm, przepraszam, wieśniaku... - zaczął Vezon. - Tarduk! - krzyknął do niego towarzysz. Vezon zamrugał, zdezorientowany. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że to śmieszne, dziwne słowo, które właśnie usłyszał, było imieniem zielonej istoty. - Tak, oczywiście. Możesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie tak właściwie jesteśmy? - zapytał. Tarduk zatrzymał się i spojrzał na rozmówcę przez ramię. - Ach, musisz być z północy. Jesteśmy w Tesarze - wyjaśnił. - Teraz się pośpiesz, proszę. Gresh i Toa Kongu potrzebują pomocy. Gresh? pomyślał Vezon. Co to Gresh? Ale Kongu... o, tego to kojarzę. Wyszli z lasu, a wtem Vezon stanął jak wryty. Widział przez sobą Toa - całe mnóstwo - i jakichś innych wojowników, których nie rozpoznawał. Naprawiali wielką, metalową osłonę. Jaller używał swojej mocy do spawania pęknięcia, kiedy kobieta w niebieskiej zbroi kazała mu się śpieszyć. Nie była to Toa Wody, a przynajmniej tak sądził Vezon - Toa Wody zazwyczaj nie są tak niegrzeczne. Vezon wiedział, że nie powinien tam podchodzić - nie cieszył się zbyt dobrą opinią wśród Toa. Ale jeśli go zaatakują, może wreszcie zacznie się dziać coś ciekawego. Minęły już dwa dni odkąd ktoś próbował go zabić i zaczynał się robić już lekko poddenerwowany z tego powodu. Zadarł pewnie głowę i poszedł w ich stronę. Kilku Toa zerknęło na niego, jeden się nawet uśmiechnął. Jeden Toa Kamienia nawet pomachał! Vezon stwierdził, że nienawidzi tego miejsca. - Więc, kim tak właściwie jesteś? - spytał Tarduk. - Nazywam się... Toa Vezon - powiedział Vezon wystarczająco głośno, żeby wszyscy to usłyszeli. - Jestem Toa... Toa... Anarchii. Tarduk zmarszczył brwi. - Mieliśmy nadzieję na Lód... przy tej pracy robi się naprawdę gorąco. Vezon rozejrzał się. Nikt nie zareagował, słysząc jego imię... nawet Jaller. Czy to możliwe? Nie, to zbyt straszne, żeby o tym myśleć. Taka tragedia, taka strata, ale Vezon musiał pogodzić się z faktem: W tym wszechświecie nie było Vezona. Nigdy nie było. Inaczej ktoś już dawno by go zaatakował. - Nie mamy zbyt dużo, emm, wieści na północy - powiedział do Tarduka. - Co tu się właściwie dzieje? - Nie wiesz? - zdumiał się Tarduk. - Cóż, powinienem wysłać cię do Takuy, ale jest chyba teraz w Roxtus. W skrócie: Wielkie Istoty przy pomocy Mata Nui wszystko tu naprawiły. Potem Mata Nui wyruszył na północ, a po kilku miesiącach Toa i Matoranie oraz cała reszta zjawili się tutaj. - A co stało się z Mata Nui? Tarduk wzruszył ramionami. - Tahu Nuva mówił coś o Dolinie Labiryntu i o mocy wracającej tam, gdzie jej miejsce - odrzekł. - Niewiele z tego zapamiętałem. Nie jestem z tych, co lubią słuchać historii. Vezon obrócił się na dźwięk kroków. Wysoka postać, z pewnością Makuta, prowadziła kolumnę wojowników w czarnych zbrojach. - Przyszli szybciej, niż sądziłem - powiedział Tarduk. - Odkąd obalono Tumę, a Makuta przejęli władzę nad Skrallami, ci tutaj nie są już tak skuteczni jak kiedyś. Cieszę się jednak, że są po naszej stronie. Kilka nowych pytań pojawił się w głowie Vezona, ale po chwili znalazł na nie odpowiedzi. W tym wszechświecie Makuta nigdy nie zbuntowali się przeciw Mata Nui. Wielki Duch wykonał swoją misję - czymkolwiek ona była - bez żadnych problemów. A potem pozwolił żyć części Matoran i Toa z tutejszymi mieszkańcami. Wliczając w to Makuta, którzy obalili lokalnych watażków i przejęli ich żołnierzy. Vezon zastanawiał się, po co armia w takim spokojnym, szczęśliwym i nudnym miejscu. Po chwili uzyskał odpowiedź, w bardzo dramatyczny sposób. Zza wydm wyłoniła się kolejna armia, kierująca się w stronę Tesary. Część z niej rozpoznawał - inni Skakdi, tacy jak Piraka, Roodaka ze swoimi Vortixx oraz Makuta Miserix w formie smoka. Jeźdźców w czarnych zbrojach na dwunogich jaszczurach nie rozpoznawał, ale wątpił, że przyjechali tu na dożynki. - To atak! - wrzasnął Tarduk. - Szybko, Toa Vezonie, pomóż Makuta. Użyj swojej mocy. Ja zawiadomię pozostałych. Użyć swojej mocy. Tak, pomyślał Vezon. Moja moc pozwoli mi się stąd wydostać. Muszę znaleźć tylko sposób, jak ją aktywować. Najeźdźcy przebili się przez oddział Skrallów i ruszyli na wioskę. Skakdi na przedzie nieśli pochodnie, podpalając dżunglę. Teraz bardzo przydałyby się międzywymiarowe wrota do... gdziekolwiek! powiedział Vezon do siebie. Dalej. Dalej! Nie chcę umrzeć we wszechświecie, w którym nigdy nie istniałem... kto mnie wtedy zapamięta? Ale moc Kanohi Olmak była podejrzanie nieaktywna. I jedyne, co Vezon mógł zrobić, to patrzeć, jak horda wrogów kieruje się prosto na niego... Część 6 Vezon miewał lepsze dni. Jego nowa umiejętność podróżowania między wymiarami przeniosła go do alternatywnego świata zwanego Spherus Magna, gdzie Makuta, Toa i jakaś inna rasa zwana Agori żyli w pokoju. Cóż, w większości - z wyjątkiem sporej armii Skakdi, Vortixx i rodzimych mieszkańców Spherus Magna, która skierowała się w stronę wioski oraz, co ważniejsze, w stronę Vezona. Był to dobry czas na ucieczkę. Vezon nie nauczył się jednak jeszcze kontrolować Kanohi Olmak, która się z nim połączyła. Oczywiście, działała zawsze wtedy, kiedy tego nie chciał, teraz jednak odmawiała posłuszeństwa. Pół-Skakdi pomyślał, że lepiej by było, gdyby w ogóle nie zobaczył zbliżającego się nieszczęścia. Sześć razy w ciągu ostatniej minuty próbował użyć mocy maski, żeby zabrała go z tej rzeczywistości, zanim ta okropna horda go rozdepcze. Tym razem poczuł to samo uczucie poprzedzające otwarcie międzywymiarowej bramy i zobaczył, że świat wkoło niego zaczyna falować. Ale potem stało się coś, co nie miało miejsca nigdy przedtem: wszystko wkoło niego się zatrzymało. Kiedy spróbował dotknąć ręką pobliskiego Toa, ta przeniknęła przez niego. Co gorsza, wcale nie podróżował - wyglądało na to, że został uwięziony w świecie posągów. - To lepsze niż umrzeć - powiedział do siebie. - Niewiele, ale i tak lepsze. Jego zepsuty umysł przeanalizował wszystkie możliwości. Nie wiedział nic o Maskach Mocy, ani o tym jak je naprawiać. Jeśli z Olmak było coś nie tak, być może utkwił tutaj na zawsze. Czy to naprawdę takie złe? - usłyszał głos w swojej głowie. Nie było to niczym nowym dla Vezona, lecz zazwyczaj głos, który słyszał, był jego własnym. - Jeśli nie stanie się nic zabawniejszego, niż to, to tak - odpowiedział Vezon. - Z kim rozmawiam? Moje imię nic ci nie powie. Ludzie ze Spherus Magna nazywają mnie Wielką Istotą. - A co czyni cię tak wielkim? Nie rozmawiam z istotami tego świata. Nie mogą mnie zobaczyć ani usłyszeć, więc wchodzę do ich wyobraźni i pokazuję im jaki jestem, co myślę i w co wierzę. Wyobraźnia ma nieskończoną pojemność, mogę napełnić ją czymkolwiek chcę. - To miłe - skwitował Vezon z nutą niecierpliwości w głosie. - Pomożesz mi wydostać się z tej sytuacji? Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? To ja jestem za nią odpowiedzialny. Moi ludzie stworzyli pierwsze Maski Mocy. Wiemy dokładnie jak odebrać jakiejś moc. Nie należysz do tego miejsca... Prawdę mówiąc, nie należysz do żadnego miejsca. Więc teraz nigdzie cię nie ma. - Czy tym Wielkie Istoty zajmują się całymi dniami? Wtykają swoje widmowe nosy w sprawy, które ich nie dotyczą i wchodzą w drogę nieskazitelnej i szalonej w każdym calu istoty niosącej zniszczenie między wymiarami? - spytał Vezon. Nie jestem typową Wielką Istotą, odpowiedział głos. Wieki temu popełniłem błąd, dotykając Maski Życia. W rezultacie, wszystko wokół mnie - meble, wyposażenie, promienie światła - zaczęło ożywać. Dla ich własnego bezpieczeństwa moi towarzysze uwięzili mnie. Teraz więzią mnie żywe kajdany... żywe bloki skalne... i krzyki światła, kiedy mrok je gasi. Vezon nie wiedział nic o tym, jaki ból może odczuwać żywe światło, ale potrafił rozpoznać światło na końcu tunelu, kiedy je zobaczył. - Więc jesteś więźniem, tak jak ja. Uwolnisz mnie... jeśli ja uwolnię ciebie? Głos w głowie Vezona długo nie odpowiadał. ---- Lewa nadal się nie ruszał. Artakha teleportował go do jaskini, w której nie był sam. Nie, wszystko wskazywało na to, że dzielił ją z jakąś istotą zwaną Tren Krom... i coś mówiło Lewie, żeby się nie obracał w stronę gospodarza. Odwróć się, powiedział ponownie Tren Krom. Jego telepatyczny "głos" przypominał Lewie gniazdo obślizgłych robali. - Tak jest mi wygodnie, podziękuję - odparł Lewa. - Artakha powiedział... Domyślam się, po co tu przybyłeś, Toa, odpowiedział Tren Krom. Ja również słyszałem głos Makuty Teridaxa docierający z każdego zakątka wszechświata. Ale czego możesz ode mnie chcieć? Mam wiedzę, której można użyć jako broni przeciwko niemu, ale wiedza bez doświadczenia jest bezużyteczna. A ja sam zostałem uwięziony na tej wyspie przez Wielkie Istoty i nie mogę stąd odejść. - Jeśli Wielkie Istoty to zrobiły, to wątpię, żebym potrafił cię wyswowolnić - stwierdził Lewa. - Ta podróż to kolejna marnostrata czasu... Może tak... a może, powiedział Tren Krom, może jest sposób. Ale niesie ze sobą wielkie ryzyko... a sukces, dla ciebie, może być gorszy niż porażka. - Wszystkim, na których mi zależy, grozi zagładośmierć - odpowiedział Lewa. - Nie obchodzi mnie ryzyko... jedyne, co mnie obchodzi, to Makuta zatruwający świat swoim cieniem. Zrobię wszystko, żeby go powstrzymać. Może będziesz żałował swojej decyzji, rzekł Tren Krom. Ale już ją podjąłeś. Lewa poczuł, że macka łapie go za szyję. Podniósł ręce, żeby ją odepchnąć, ale zatrzymały się one w połowie drogi. W następnej chwili świat zaczął się kręcić i poczuł, jakby jego wnętrzności zostały wyciągnięte na wierzch. Czuł okropny ból, a wkoło widział samo światło. Kiedy znowu zapadły ciemności, Lewa patrzył na... siebie. Spojrzał w dół, tylko na ułamek sekundy, ale to wystarczyło, żeby zobaczyć wielką masę macek połączoną z kamieniem. Nagle zrozumiał, że to ciało Tren Kroma, a umysł pradawnej istoty znajduje się w jego ciele Toa. - Wolność. - To słowo wydobyło się z ust Lewy, zostało wypowiedziane jego głosem, ale pochodziło od Tren Kroma. - Po tak długim czasie, mam ciało... silne, potężne ciało, które może zabrać mnie z tego przeklętego miejsca... dzięki tobie. Lewa spróbował się odezwać, ale nie mógł. Najpierw wystraszył się, ale potem przypomniał sobie, że Tren Krom mówi telepatycznie. Skoncentrował się, a jego słowa doleciały do mózgu "Lewy." Co ty zrobiłeś? Nie zgodprzystałem na to! - Powiedziałeś, że zrobisz wszystko - odparł Tren Krom. - I właśnie zrobiłeś. Ale nie bój się, dotrzymam umowy. Zrobię wszystko, aby zatrzymać Teridaxa. W zamian chcę wolności. Czy życie spędzone tutaj w niewoli jest zbyt wysoką ceną za bezpieczeństwo wszystkich, których znasz i kochasz? Zanim Lewa odpowiedział, Tren Krom - w ciele Toa Nuva Powietrza - opuścił jaskinię. Lewa spróbował go gonić, ale jego ciało było połączone z wyspą. Nie mógł się ruszyć. Jeśli nie znajdę sposobu na powrót do mojego pierworyginalnego ciała, powiedział do siebie, zostanę tutaj na dobre. Część 7 Tren Krom stał na wybrzeżu tego, co było "jego" wyspą przez wiele tysięcy lat - jego domem, jego więzieniem, miejscem jego udręki. Odkąd pamiętał, był uwięziony tu przez moc Wielkich Istot. Zważywszy na to wszystko, powinien żywić do nich nienawiść, tak jak i do ich największego dzieła - Mata Nui - oraz pragnąć zemsty. Co dziwne, wcale tak nie myślał. Tak, pierwotnie był wściekły z powodu uwięzienia i wielokrotnie poprzysięgał sobie zemścić się na swych stwórcach. Ale z biegiem czasu zmądrzał, przypominając sobie stare przysłowie - "tylko głupiec walczy w płonącym domu". Obalając dzieło Wielkich Istot, nie miałby z tego żadnej korzyści. Oznaczałoby to także jego śmierć. Mimo zepchnięcia na bok przez Mata Nui sto tysiącleci temu, Tren Krom nadal miał poczucie odpowiedzialności za wszechświat, którym niegdyś zarządzał. Dlatego właśnie oszukał Toa Nuva Lewę, by ten zamienił się z nim ciałami, dzięki czemu w końcu mógł opuścić wyspę. Nie zyskał jednak należących do wojownika mocy Powietrza. Bez tego i bez żadnej łodzi lub pojazdu latającego, nie miał jak się wydostać z brzegu. Mimo to, nie przejmował się tym. Wiedział, kto wysłał do niego Lewę i mógł to wykorzystać. Artakho, usłysz mnie. Była to wiadomość telepatyczna wysłana do miejsca niewyobrażalnie odległego, jednak odpowiedź przyszła w kilka sekund. Jestem tu, Tren Kromie. Widzę, że wciąż jesteś... pełen energii. Będę miał pożytek z tego ciała, powiedział Tren Krom, ale tylko jeśli dostanę się do Metru Nui. Możesz sprawić, by się tak stało. I uwolnić cię? Artakha był pełen wątpliwości. Wielkie Istoty odizolowały cię na tej wyspie, aby nikt nie zagrażał władzy Mata Nui. Tren Krom zaklął. Przestań się wykręcać, stary głupcze. Skoro nie chciałeś mnie uwolnić, to po co wysłałeś Toa? Wiedziałeś, co zrobię. Artakha nie wysłał odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego, świat otaczający ciało Toa Lewy rozbrysł światłem i zafalował. Wreszcie, kiedy blask zniknął, Tren Krom odkrył, że znalazł się w podziemnym tunelu, pełnym zniszczonych narzędzi i pokrytych kurzem artefaktów. Sam nigdy przedtem nie postawił stopy w tym miejscu, ale wiedział, czym było - przebywał teraz w Archiwach Metru Nui. Wielkie dzięki, pomyślał. Odpowiedź Artakhi była sroga. Skup się na dotrzymaniu swojej części umowy, Tren Kromie. I nawet nie myśl o pozostaniu w tym ciele. Nie należy ono do ciebie. Prędzej znajdę sposób, by je zniszczyć, nim pozwolę ci je zatrzymać na całą wieczność. '' Tren Krom zignorował go. Był bardziej skupiony na znalezieniu drogi do miejsca, które obrał sobie za cel, nim Makuta Teridax spróbowałby go zatrzymać. Archiwa były labiryntem tuneli i żaden z umysłów, w które ostatnio wszedł, nie znał planu podziemnych korytarzy. Sięgnął dookoła swoją mocą w poszukiwaniu jakiejś rozumnej istoty, która mogłaby pomóc mu się stąd wydostać. Odkrył, że oprócz niego w Archiwach przebywa ktoś jeszcze. Jego umysł starł się z innym, pełnym woli i ambicji. Zanim zdołał się w niego zagłębić, usłyszał nadchodzące postacie. Dobywszy broni Toa Lewy, Tren Krom przygotował się do ataku. - Lewa! Patrzcie, to Toa Lewa! Szczęśliwy okrzyk należał do Matoranina. Szybki skan jego umysłu ujawnił, że jego imię to Kapura, zaś jego kompan to Hafu. Tren Kroma bardziej intrygowała jednak towarzysząca im kobieta w niebieskiej zbroi. - Czy to nie wspaniałe, Hafu? Teraz jest z nami dwoje Toa - Lewa i Tuyet. ''Tuyet? Tren Krom poświęcił chwilę na przeskanowanie jej umysłu. Widział jej niegdysiejsze próby przejęcia władzy nad wszechświatem i te, które tyczyły się ponownej próby w przyszłości. Była potężna i niebezpieczna... lecz mogła być równie użyteczna. Tuyet jedynie się uśmiechnęła. Wiedziała, że przybysz, którego miała teraz przed oczami, nie jest Toa Powietrza. Nie spotkała nigdy Lewy, ale była pewna, że ktoś taki, jak on - wojownik Powietrza noszący Maskę Lewitacji - nie mógł posiadać mocy mentalnych, które wyczuła. Kim więc on był i dlaczego podawał się za Toa Nuva? - Jeśli jesteście... przeciwrogami Makuty - powiedział Tren Krom, starając się naśladować Mowę Drzewną, by zyskać zaufanie Matoran - to przydałaby mi się wasza pomocna dłoń. - Oczywiście - odrzekła Tuyet. - Masz jakiś plan, jak mniemam? - Jeśli nie ja, to z pewnością ty go masz - odparł Tren Krom, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. - Może możemy sobie... wzajempomóc? - Co za dzień - powiedział Kapura, uśmiechając się. - Nie sądzisz, Hafu? Po-Matoranin spojrzał z Tuyet, której nie ufał, a potem na Lewę, który nie był sobą. - Tak, wspaniały - burknął. ---- Poczekali, aż zapadnie zmrok, po czym wyślizgnęli się z Archiwów, zmierzając w stronę Koloseum. Po drodze natknęli się na Toa Pouksa i Toa Bomongę, spacerujących sobie przez miasto jak gdyby nigdy nic. - Kim oni są? - spytała Tuyet. - Zdrajcami idei Toa? - To Toa Hagah - wyjaśnił Kapura. - Coś się z nimi stało... nikt nie wie, co. Ale przechodzą tuż obok Rahkshi, jak gdyby tych potworów w ogóle tam nie było. - Wzruszył ramionami. Zaintrygowany Tren Krom dotknął umysłów dwóch Toa Hagah. Ach, pomyślał. Prosta sztuczka. Teridax sprawił, że widzą fałszywą rzeczywistość, gdzie wszędzie panuje pokój. Dla nich to niemożliwa do przebicia iluzja. Ale dla mnie... Korzystając ledwie z krzty swoich mocy mentalnych, Tren Krom rozwiał iluzję fałszywej rzeczywistości Makuty. Pouks i Bomonga potrząsnęli głowami, jakby obudzili się ze snu. Gdy ich umysły powracały do realnego świata, Tren Krom wpłynął swoimi mocami na pozostałych Toa Hagah, uwalniając także i ich. - Być może szczęście uśmiechnie się do Metru Nui i ci Toa wkrótce wrócą do normy - powiedział Tren Krom. - Czas pokaże. - Zazwyczaj tak jest - przytaknęła Tuyet. - Zastanawiam się, co takiego pokaże tym razem? Tren Krom spojrzał na nią. - Miejmy nadzieję, że nic, czego mielibyśmy potem żałować. - Och, nie, oczywiście, że nie - powiedziała Tuyet, uśmiechając się. - Dokąd my właściwie zmierzamy? - spytał Hafu. - I czy naprawdę chcę to wiedzieć? Tren Krom wskazał na Koloseum. - Tam. Mam wiadomość dla Wielkiego Ducha, od której może zależeć życie wszystkich w tym wszechświecie. - Dla Wielkiego Ducha? - zapytał zszokowany Hafu. - Ale Mata Nui tutaj nie ma! Teridax pozbył się go z tego świata, może nawet zabił! Jak zamierzasz się z nim skontaktować? I jak miałby nam teraz pomóc? Tren Krom odwrócił się do Po-Matoranina i przywołał na twarz Lewy paskudny uśmiech. - Odpowiedź na każde z tych pytań jest taka sama. Będziesz nią zaskoczony, Hafu. Naprawdę zaskoczony. Część 8 Toa Helryx podjęła decyzję. Samotna w swym więzieniu, pozostawiona jedynie z myślami o Teridaxie i portretem Miserixa do towarzystwa, miała mnóstwo czasu, by rozmyślać. Nowy władca Wszechświata Matoran zdradził jej, co zaplanował zrobić - będąc w posiadaniu mocy ciała Wielkiego Ducha, zamierzał wykorzystać ją, by podbijać kolejne światy. Helryx nie miała wątpliwości, że z tak ogromną potęgą był w stanie osiągnąć ten cel, chyba, że zostałby powstrzymany. Tylko jak? Odpowiedź tkwiła w Matoranach. Istniał jakiś związek między ich pracą a zdrowiem mechanicznego ciała, w którym żyli. Mówiąc prościej, jeżeli przestaliby pracować, ciało umarłoby, a Teridax wraz z nim. Problemem było to, że Teridax nie pozwoliłby na taki obrót spraw. Bez wątpienia zabijałby Matoran z ogromnym okrucieństwem, dopóki reszta by się nie poddała. Byli odważni, to prawda, lecz nie można było oczekiwać od Matoran, że będą dalej sprzeciwiać się Makucie, widząc cierpienie swoich bliskich. Był też, oczywiście, inny problem. Śmierć robota oznaczałaby śmierć każdego, kto w nim żył - Matoran, Toa, Vortixx, Skakdi, całej reszty. Planeta na zewnątrz maszyny była pozbawiona jakichkolwiek lądów, nie było tam miejsca, do którego można było uciec. Mieszkańcy Wszechświata Matoran udusiliby się albo zamarzli w ciemnościach. Jako lider Zakonu Mata Nui, Helryx często musiała podejmować decyzje, przez które wysyłała agentów na śmierć. Była to część jej pracy. Ale czy mogła podjąć decyzję, która posłałaby cały wszechświat do grobu? Tak, jak się okazało. Mogła. Teridax musiał zostać powstrzymany za wszelką cenę, zanim zdołałby zabić albo zniewolić miliardy niewinnych istot w nieskończonym wszechświecie, leżącym poza granicami ich własnego. Helryx nie była pewna, czy mogła go powstrzymać, pewna była jednego - musiała spróbować. Jej więzienie było blisko wrażliwego obszaru, którego zniszczenie mogło wystarczyć, by uśmiercić Makutę. Nova Blast Wody mógł uszkodzić go na tyle, by się udało. Nawet jeśli Toa tylko osłabiłaby w ten sposób Makutę, być może inni mogliby go wykończyć. Zamknęła oczy i zebrała całą swoją moc. Jeśli miała jakieś wątpliwości czy smutki, odrzuciła je na bok. Helryx zamierzała zrobić to, co zawsze: to, co trzeba. Donośny odgłos uderzeń o ścianę wyrwał ją z rozmyślań. Czyżby Teridax już odkrył jej plan? W następnej chwili ściana zawaliła się. Przedarłszy się przez sterty gruzu, do środka wkroczyli dwaj Matoranie, Toa Lewa Nuva i pewna postać. Helryx nigdy nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek znów przyjdzie jej ją spotkać - Toa Tuyet. - Ty! - Liderka Zakonu wskazała na nią palcem. - Co ty tutaj robisz? - Nie ma za co - odpowiedziała Tuyet. - Nie miałam pojęcia, że cię tu uwięziono, Helryx. Poetycka sprawiedliwość, biorąc pod uwagę, że twoi ludzie zniewolili mnie na wieki, nieprawdaż? Helryx spojrzała Lewę. Tuyet na wolności stanowiła potencjalnie ogromne niebezpieczeństwo. Być może, jeśli razem z Toa Nuva Powietrza zadziałaliby wystarczający szybko, mogliby obezwładnić zbuntowaną Toa. Lewa jednakże nie zwracał żadnej uwagi na Helryx. Zamiast tego, wydawał się być zainteresowany obrazem Miserixa. Teridax przekształcił swego starego wroga w obraz na ścianie w wyjątkowo oryginalnym i paskudnym akcie morderstwa. - Lewa? Co ty robisz? - spytała. Toa Powietrza zignorował ją. Zamiast tego, mruknął: - Interesujące. Przekonany, że zginął, mimo że tak naprawdę się tak nie stało. Choć, w obecnym stanie, mógłby równie dobrze być martwy. - Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi - powiedziała Tuyet. - To nie ten Lewa, którego znasz. Nie jestem pewna, kim jest, wiem tylko tyle, że znał drogę do tego miejsca. Ale, skoro już tu jesteśmy, może uda mi się jakoś wykorzystać nasze przybycie dla własnych korzyści. Helryx spojrzała z powrotem na Lewę. Toa Powietrza zamknął oczy i wyciągnął prawą rękę. Żaden cyklon nie uwolnił się jednak z jego rozpostartej dłoni. W istocie, nie wydarzyło się nic. I wtedy, nagle, coś się stało. Portret Miserixa zniekształcił się, jak gdyby sam się składał. Chwilę później, żywy Miserix stał w komnacie, w całej swojej gadziej okazałości. Makuta wyglądał najpierw na oszołomionego, potem jego oczy napełniły się wściekłością. - Gdzie jest Teridax?! - ryknął, tak głośno, że aż ściany się zatrzęsły. - Cóż - skwitowała Tuyet. - Tego się nie spodziewałam. - Cisza - warknęła Helryx. - Uciszcie się, wszyscy. - Zwróciła się następnie do dwóch Matoran. - Hafu, Kapura... to nie miejsce dla was. Wróćcie do Metru Nui i przekażcie moje słowa ruchowi oporu. Każcie im się przygotować do działania i powiedzcie im... żeby zawarli pokój z Wielkim Duchem i sobą. Hafu chciał wystąpić naprzód, gotów, by zaprotestować, ale Kapura położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i potrząsnął przecząco głową. Nie było żadnej kłótni, w której mogliby wziąć udział. Z jakiegoś powodu, Kapura przeczuwał, że... że ta Toa Wody mówiła o końcu wszystkiego. Tym razem to Toa Lewa przemówił: - Muszę wysłać wiadomość. Mata Nui musi być gotów. - Kim ty jesteś? - zapytała Helryx tonem domagającym się odpowiedzi. - Znałaś mnie jako Tren Krom - powiedział Toa. - Tak jak Tuyet, ostatnio uciekłem z mojego więzienia. Teraz mam zadanie do wykonania. Minął Helryx, podszedł do panelu na ścianie i go oderwał, odsłaniając skrytą za nim serię mechanizmów. Gdy zaczął manipulować panelem kontrolnym, Helryx, Tuyet i Miserix ruszyli, by go powstrzymać. - Stać! Wszyscy obecni w pomieszczeniu odwrócili się, by zobaczyć, kto to powiedział. Dostrzegli stojących w dziurze w ścianie Brutakę i Axonna. Brutaka lewitował, otoczony zielonkawą aurą. Lewa ręka Axonna wisiała bezwładnie. Obaj wyglądali, jakby przeszli przez piekło. - Tren Krom musi zrobić to, po co tu przyszedł - powiedział Brutaka. - Troje musi stać się jednym. Ten wszechświat musi żyć, żeby zbudować w nim świat na nowo. - Ten wszechświat musi zginąć, a Teridax wraz z nim! - odpowiedziała Helryx. - Axonnie, Brutako, rozkazuję wam, abyście pojmali tę trójkę. Brutaka uśmiechnął się. - Nie słuchamy już twoich rozkazów, Toa Helryx. Teraz kieruje nami wyłącznie przeznaczenie. - Musisz wiedzieć - dodał Axonn - że Brutaka ostatnio nieco się zmienił. Długa historia. Tuyet przestała zwracać na nich uwagę. Zamiast tego, podsłuchiwała Tren Kroma. Cokolwiek wysyłał w wiadomości do Wielkiego Ducha, nie dało się zrozumieć jego słów, choć kilka z nich udało się Toa wyłapać - mówił coś o "Ignice" i "złotej zbroi". Oba te słowa ją intrygowały, lekko mówiąc. - Dosyć rozmów - warknął Miserix. - Teridax kontroluje teraz to ciało i to oznacza, że trzeba je zniszczyć, razem z każdym, kto w nim przebywa. - Nie podejmuj się czegoś, czego nie możesz skończyć - odparowała Tuyet. - Ten wszechświat może mi się jeszcze do czegoś przydać. - Brutaka, może Helryx ma rację - powiedział Axonn. - Być może to jedyny sposób, by powstrzymać Teridaxa. Być może tego właśnie chciałby Mata Nui. Na oczach zszokowanych Hafu i Kapury, obecni w komnacie podzielili się na dwa wrogie obozy. Po jednej stronie stali Helryx, Miserix i Axonn, po drugiej zaś - Tuyet, Lewa Nuva i Brutaka. - Zatem, niech i tak będzie - rzekł Brutaka. - Jeśli ten wszechświat ma przetrwać... Axonn, Helryx i Miserix muszą zginąć. Część 9 Mazeka stał na szczycie góry. W dole przed sobą widział pozostałości czegoś, co kiedyś było tętniącą życiem wioską. Rozpoznał niegdysiejsze domy małej grupy Ba-Matoran, których żywiołem była Grawitacja. Wyglądało na to, że zostali zaatakowani jakiś czas temu, lecz nie dostrzegł żadnego śladu ciał mieszkańców. Może uciekli w góry, pomyślał, lub zostali schwytani. - Twój wszechświat jest bardzo... niespokojny - powiedział Teridax. Biało-opancerzony wojownik stał obok Mazeki. Pochodził z innego wszechświata, w którym Makuta nigdy się nie zbuntowali, zamiast tego pozostali wierni Wielkim Istotom. Przybył z Mazeką do tego wszechświata, żeby spróbować uchronić go przed swoim złym odpowiednikiem. - Można tak powiedzieć - odparł Mazeka. - Wiesz, trudno mi przypomnieć sobie momenty w moim życiu, w których nie musiałem walczyć. Miałem ogromne szczęście. Wciąż żyję. Ale nie jestem pewny, czy ci Matoranie również. - Może to i lepiej, że zginęli - rzekł Teridax. - Może to i lepiej, że nie widzą, dokąd zmierza ich wszechświat. - Teraz brzmisz jak nasz Teridax - stwierdził Mazeka. - Być może wy dwaj jednak nie różnicie się tak bardzo, jakbym tego chciał. Teridax potrząsnął głową. - Zwrot w lewo zamiast w prawo, rana, którą się otrzymało, bądź uniknęło, pobudka godzinę za wcześnie lub godzinę za późno... jest wiele małych rzeczy, które potrafią zmieniać całe życia, Mazeko. Wasz Teridax postawił krok na ścieżce, krok, którego udało mi się uniknąć ze względu na okoliczności. Gdyby jednak były inne, kto wie? - Chcesz powiedzieć, że jeśli przejąłbyś kontrolę zamiast niego...? - To mógłbym być równie niegodziwy - odpowiedział Teridax. - Zawsze istnieje taka możliwość. Dookoła nich wzmógł się wiatr. W jedną chwilę z delikatnych podmuchów do strasznej wichury, tak potężnej, że zwaliła Mazekę z nóg, uderzając nim o ziemię i posyłając w dół zbocza. Teridax skupił się, ignorując wichurę i używając swojej mocy, by uchronić Mazekę przed upadkiem. Nagle ziemia eksplodowała pod jego stopami, wytrącając go z równowagi. Mazeka poleciał w dół góry, a Teridax wraz z nim. Wylądowali wśród ruin. Mazeka uderzył w zwłoki martwego Visoraka z takim impetem, że zmieniły się one w czarny pył. Lądowanie Teridaxa było równie twarde, ale Makuta natychmiast podniósł się na równe nogi. Rozejrzał się wokoło i zobaczył walające się wszędzie ciała zabitych Visoraków. Mieszkańcy wioski musieli dzielnie walczyć. Wtem, głos wydobył się z martwych paszczy pajęczych Rahi. Teridax rozpoznał w nim swój własny, ale przesiąknięty obłędem i złem. - Widzę, że przyprowadziłeś gościa, Mazeko... i to nie byle jakiego. - To Makuta - powiedział Mazeka. - Znalazł nas. - Tak, nie zauważyłem twego przybycia, muszę przyznać - mówił dalej Teridax przez martwe pająki. - Ale naprawdę myślałeś, że blada i słaba wersja mnie mogłaby mnie teraz powstrzymać? - Słaba? - odparł biało-opancerzony Teridax. - Jestem silniejszy, ponieważ oparłem się pokusom, którym ty nie mogłeś. - W rzeczy samej. Pokaż mi więc, czemu jeszcze jesteś w stanie się oprzeć. Powietrze zagwizdało i nagle przed oczami Mazeki i Teridaxa pojawiły się trzy kształty. Każdy był podobny do Takanuvy, legendarnego Toa Światła, ale ich zbroje były czarne, a w dłoniach wirowała energia Cienia. - Nie zgotowałem ci odpowiedniego powitania, bracie - powiedział głos. - Pozwól, że moi nowi przyjaciele należycie ugoszczą cię w moim wszechświecie. ---- Helryx uchyliła się przed ciosem Tuyet i kopnęła ją w brzuch. Zła Toa Wody zatoczyła się do tyłu, ledwo unikając uderzenia Brutaki, który zamachnął się na Axonna i omal przypadkiem jej nie trafił. Walka wybuchła ledwie przed paroma chwilami, ale w komnacie, w której przebywali, zdążył już zapanować istny chaos. Powód, dla którego walczyli, był śmiertelnie poważny. Helryx, Miserix i Axonn zdecydowali, że należy zakończyć rządy Teridaxa, nawet jeśli miało oznaczać to zniszczenie i śmierć całego wszechświata. Tuyet, Brutaka i opętany Lewa Nuva wierzyli zaś, że istniał inny sposób na pokonanie Makuty, który pozwoliłby uniknąć śmierci milionów Matoran. Miserix myślał, że jego przeciwnik będzie stanowił najmniejsze wyzwanie z nich wszystkich. Mógł wyczuć, że Lewa Nuva nie był sobą i że kontrolował go ktoś inny. Kimkolwiek była ta osoba, nie miała ona władzy nad żywiołem Toa. To mogło pozwolić Makucie na zwycięstwo. Niestety, ciało Lewy było teraz domem umysłu Tren Kroma, starożytnej istoty z potężnymi mocami psionicznymi. Pierwszy cios Miserixa powalił Lewę na ziemię. Obalony "Toa" odpowiedział mentalnym uderzeniem, które omal nie obróciło umysłu Makuty w popiół. Jednakże, w ciągu ostatnio milenium Miserix wiele przeżył - był więziony, torturowany, upokarzany - i żadna moc mentalna nie była dość silna, by go teraz powstrzymać. Uniósł Lewę i uderzył nim o ścianę, raz, drugi, trzeci. Serce Axonna nie uczestniczyło w walce. Dopiero co odnalazł Brutakę i odnowił starą przyjaźń, nie mógł uwierzyć, że teraz znów skakali sobie do gardeł. Co więcej, nie był pewien, czy Brutaka się mylił - być może plan Helryx rzeczywiście był zbyt bezwzględny. Być może jego kompan po prostu dalej pragnął wypełniać swój obowiązek ochrony Matoran. W tym momencie jednak musiał skoncentrować się na atakach Brutaki. Jeden solidny cios złotego tytana był w stanie pozbawić jego ciało głowy. Helryx natomiast nie miała żadnych wątpliwości co swojej decyzji, ale wiedziała również, że bitwa mogła zwrócić uwagę Teridaxa. W każdej chwili mogła stracić szansę na pozostanie niezauważoną. Toa musiała uwolnić Nova Blast teraz, zanim ktoś zdążyłby jej przeszkodzić. Tuyet domyślała się, co miało zaraz nastąpić. Uderzyła Axonna łokciem, w momencie, w którym ten przyjmował na siebie cios Brutaki. Wykorzystując okazję, wyrwała wojownikowi topór i wybiła się z okrzykiem w powietrze, zamachując się na Miserixa. Wydawszy z siebie bolesny ryk, gadzi Makuta poleciał do tyłu, prosto na Helryx. Zbuntowana Toa wylądowała na podłodze i obróciła się, by spojrzeć, jak Miserix przygniata Helryx. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Toa Wody tam nie było. Makuta wylądował na ziemi, lecz jego rana nie wystarczyła, by go spowolnić i natychmiast zaczął on szukać wzrokiem przeciwnika. Tuyet nie miała szansy, by się obronić. Helryx pojawiła się nagle za nią i zacisnęła rękę na jej szyi. - Czas się pożegnać, Tuyet - powiedziała. - Zginiemy razem, a wszechświat tylko na tym skorzysta. Świat zaczął zamazywać się przed oczami Tuyet. Ta najpierw pomyślała, że to Helryx ją dusi, lecz wtedy spostrzegła, że każdy spogląda na wejście, gdzie sama przestrzeń wydawała się zaginać. W następnej chwili, masywna istota pojawiła się przed nimi. - Wy... imbecyle - powiedział przybysz głosem zdającym się brzmieć równie staro, co młodo. - Wy ignoranckie kamienne małpy... To nazywacie próbą ratowania Wszechświata?! Nikt w pomieszczeniu nigdy wcześniej nie widział tego mężczyzny. Kilkoro z nich znało jednak jego głos i poczuli nieprzyjemny dreszcz, kiedy go usłyszeli. Jedynie Helryx znała imię przybysza, lecz nawet ona wypowiedziała je szeptem: - Artakha... Część 10 Po przybyciu Artakhi, w pomieszczeniu nastała cisza. Był wysoki na ponad trzy metry i przywdziewał zielono-szary pancerz, przyozdobiony runami wyrytymi przed początkiem czasu. Jego Maska była najbardziej ozdobną rzeczą, jaką ktoś kiedykolwiek widział - więcej niż tylko Kanohi, to było prawdziwe dzieło sztuki. Metaliczną Protodermis, z której została wykuta Maska, uformowano w skomplikowane wzory i style, z których każdy odzwierciedlał jedną z wielu kultur, które rozwinęły się we Wszechświecie Matoran. Oczodoły były kanciaste i szpiczaste, dodając jej nosicielowi powiewu zarówno mądrości, jak i niejasnego poczucia grozy. Artakha stał w roztrzaskanym wejściu, mierząc wzrokiem niektóre z najpotężniejszych istot, jakie kiedykolwiek istniały. Jego postawa jasno dawała do zrozumienia, że był im równy, o ile ich nie przewyższał. Jego zimne oczy spoczęły najpierw na Toa Powietrza. - Twoje zadanie zostało wykonane - oznajmił. - Wróć tam, skąd przybyłeś. Lewa Nuva spojrzał na moment na Artakhę, po czym obrócił się bez słowa i ruszył w stronę wyjścia, lecz został zatrzymany przez przybysza. - Bez ciała - powiedział Artakha. Lewa wzruszył ramionami. - A zapłata za moje usługi? - Lewa Nuva został uwięziony wewnątrz twojego starego ciała, Tren Kromie, dobrze o tym wiesz - odparł Artakha. - Zasługuje na coś lepszego, niż męka, która była ci przeznaczona. Usta Lewy wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu, była to jednak sprawka umysłu Tren Kroma. - Łatwo ci to mówić, Artakho. Ty sam wybrałeś życie na wygnaniu. Ja nie. - Nikt nie wybiera swojego przeznaczenia - odpowiedział Artakha - I nikt nie ma prawa się mu przeciwstawiać. Odejdź, Tren Kromie. Miej nadzieję, że Mata Nui wynagrodzi cię, gdy wszystko wróci do normy. Lewa Nuva kiwnął głową. - Tak, nadzieja... Kropla wody w oceanie. Artakha wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na czole Toa Powietrza, po czym rzekł: - Najwyższy czas. Ciało Toa zaczęło drgać, a po chwili upadło na podłogę. Moment później oczy Lewy otworzyły się i Toa zaczął się rozglądać dookoła. Był oszołomiony. - Gdzie...? Byłem... w jaskini... w brzydkostrasznym ciele... i... Artakha zignorował go. Helryx stanęła naprzeciw przybysza, spoglądając na jego maskę i nie próbując nawet ukryć swojego gniewu. - To nie twoja sprawa, Artakho - powiedziała. - Musimy podjąć odpowiednie działania, by powstrzymać Makutę, tu i teraz. - Kreacja jest moją esencją - odrzekł Artakha. - A ty chciałaś zniszczyć wszystko, co żyje. Nie mogę na to pozwolić. - Nie możesz mnie powstrzymać-- - Ale ja mogę - nowy głos rozszedł się po całej komnacie. Należał do Makuty Teridaxa. - Och, kto go tu zapraszał? - mruknął Lewa. - Zapraszał? - zapytał Teridax. - O ile pamiętam, wszyscy jesteście gośćmi w moim domu. Najbardziej niszczycielskimi i nieokiełznanymi gośćmi. Niestety, martwię się, że będę musiał was poprosić o wyjście. - A jeśli odmówimy? - ryknął Axonn. - Co wtedy zrobisz, ty pokraczny dziwolągu? Teridax zaśmiał się nisko i szyderczo. Potem powiedział cicho: - Cóż, w takim razie... będę musiał was wyrzucić. W jednej chwili Axonn, Brutaka, Helryx, Artakha, Miserix, Tuyet i dwóch Matoran znajdowali się w na wpół zrujnowanej komnacie, głęboko pod Metru Nui. W następnej, dryfowali w pozbawionej powietrza, lodowatej pustce przestrzeni kosmicznej, obserwując robota kierowanego przez Makutę, oddalającego się od nich w kierunku innego świata. ---- - Mówiłem wam, że to zły pomysł - powiedział Toa Kongu. - Cicho - syknęła Toa Hahli. - Czy Zakon jest pewien tych informacji? - spytał Nuparu. - Są tak pewni, jak tylko mogą być, zwłaszcza informacji takich, jak ta - odparował Hewkii. - Więc lepiej weźmy się do pracy - oznajmił Jaller. Pięciu ocalałych Toa Mahri kucnęło na zachodnim wybrzeżu wyspy Zakaz, ojczyźnie morderczej rasy Skakdi. Normalnie, byłoby to miejsce, którego żadna zdrowa psychicznie osoba nie chciałaby odwiedzić, ponieważ zostało wyniszczone przez trwającą od tysiącleci wojnę domową. Niegdyś, kiedy byli Toa Inika, Jaller i jego drużyna walczyli z szóstką Skakdi, niejakimi Piraka, i ledwo uszli z życiem. Ich misja była była równie prosta, co niebezpieczna. Zakon Mata Nui zdobył informację, że Nektann, potężny wódz Skakdi, sprzymierzył się z Makutą Teridaxem i prowadził swoją armię w podróż na południe. Teraz najważniejszym było dowiedzieć się, czy żaden inny watażka nie pójdzie w jego ślady. Oprócz tego, mieli również do rozwikłania pewną tajemnicę. Po zrujnowaniu Daxii, węże morskie, które były kiedyś złymi Piraka, zniknęły. Sądzono, że przemienieni złoczyńcy zostali pogrzebani pod gruzami, ale pogłoski mówiły, że zostali uratowani i zawiezieni na Zakaz. W jakim celu - tego nikt nie wiedział. Aby wykonać tę misję, musieli ominąć strażników Skakdi na brzegu. To było zadanie dla Kongu. Używając swojej kontroli nad powietrzem, pozbawił strażników całego tlenu do oddychania, przez co omdleli. Następnym problemem było niewielkie obozowisko wojowników, otoczone grubym kamiennym murem. - Chcecie, abym obniżył te ścianę? - spytał Toa Hewkii. - Tak, jak planowaliśmy. - Jaller pokiwał głową. Hewkii skoncentrował się i użył swojej mocy kamienia na ścianie. Moment potem, skały zaczęły eksplodować. Zaniepokojeni Skakdi początkowo myśleli, że znajdują się pod ostrzałem innego plemienia i ruszyli do obrony... ale nie zastali żadnych wrogów. Po kilku minutach "bombardowania", przeszli po gruzach i uciekli. - Hahli? - Jaller zwrócił się do Toa Wody. - Tędy - odpowiedziała Hahli, przejmując dowodzenie. Toa pokonali szybko wyboisty teren, aż dotarli przed wejście do jaskini. W tej chwili wszyscy mogli już wyraźnie usłyszeć szum wody. Hahli zaprowadziła ich do środka, gdzie ujrzeli podziemną rzekę. - Doskonale - odezwał się Nuparu. - Zakon powiedział, że rzeka zabierze nas do jednych z największych ruin - oznajmiła Hahli. - Teraz wystarczy tylko popłynąć. - Znowu? - spytał Hewkii w próbie protestu. Jeszcze nie tak dawno, Maska Życia przeobraziła Toa Inika w potrafiących oddychać pod wodą Toa Mahri. Potem przemieniła ich po raz kolejny, czyniąc z nich żywe amfibie. Jeden po drugim, Toa zanurzyli się w rzecze i zaczęli płynąć przez ciemną, lodowatą wodę. Po około godzinie, podczas której Nuparu odkrył, że w wodach pod Zakazem żyły wyjątkowo paskudne ryby, drużyna znalazła się w innej jaskini. Przy samym wejściu do groty mieściły się ogromne ruiny, w których zgromadziło się około pięciuset Skakdi. Jeden, z pewnością przywódca, przemawiał do tłumu. - Bractwo Makuta przestało istnieć! - ryknął. - Mrocznych Łowców pogrzebały ruiny! Toa są rozproszeni i ukrywają się niczym Szczury Skalne! Kto pozostał, by siać strach? - Skakdi! - krzyczał tłum w odpowiedzi. Hewkii mruknął: - Nie podoba mi się to. - I zaraz może ci się podobać jeszcze mniej - powiedział Nuparu, po czym kucnął i wskazał na podłoże. - Słuchajcie, coś porusza się pod ziemią, jakieś dwadzieścia bio od nas. Coś dużego. - Zbyt długo tkwimy na tej wyspie z woli Bractwa - kontynuował wódz Skakdi. - A teraz jeden z nich kontroluje nasz wszechświat i wierzy, że kontroluje również nas, ale pokażemy mu, że się myli! - Cóż, przynajmniej nic nie wskazuje na to, żeby on i Teridax zagrali towarzyszki mecz w Kolhii - stwierdził Jaller. - Wydaje mi się, że on dopiero się rozgrzewa - powiedziała Hahli. - Niech nadejdzie nasze zbawienie! - krzyknął wódz. - Zaczyna się - rzucił Nuparu. Teraz cała piątka Toa słyszała dudnienie pod ziemią i wkrótce potem zobaczyła, co było jego przyczyną. Pośrodku ruin wyłonił się ogromny zbiornik. Jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło, by wszyscy Mahri domyślili się, co się w nim znajdowało. - To Zenergizowana Protodermis - wyszeptał Jaller. - Jaki oni--? - Czas na pytania będzie później - przerwał mu Kongu. - Patrzcie, kto właśnie dołączył do imprezy. Skakdi zaciągali więźniów do zbiornika. Jeden z nich był Zyglakiem, przedstawicielem zdziczałej razy wyrzutków, znanych z niemal całkowitej odporności na moce żywiołów Toa; następnie jeden z Vortixx, podstępnego gatunku, z którego wywodziła się zła Rodaka; a po tym członek prymitywnej rasy, która służyła jako robotnicy na wyspie Stelt. - To nie ma sensu - powiedziała Hahli. - Nawet jeśli wrzucą tę trójkę do zbiornika, to zostaną oni... najprawdopodobniej zniszczeni. Więc jaki jest w tym cel? - Żaden - odrzekł Nuparu - Chyba, że... chyba, że Skakdi jakoś dowiedzieli się, że przeznaczeniem tych trzech istot jest przekształcenie się. - Ale jedyną osobą, która mogła to wiedzieć, jest-- - Teridax - dokończył za nią Jaller. - Ci Skakdi prawdopodobnie nawet nie wiedzą, że to on podsunął im ten pomysł. To jeszcze jedna z jego chorych gier. - Która stała się jeszcze bardziej chora - powiedział Hewkii, pokazując palcem. - Czy to nie są aby przypadkiem Piraka? Toa Kamienia miał rację. Pięciu Skakdi niosło pięć węży morskich. Po sygnale od wodza, trójka więźniów i piątka węży zostały wrzucone do zbiornika ze Zenergizowaną Protodermis. Skakdi byli tak skupieni, że nie dostrzegli dziwnej, zielonkawej chmury, która pojawiła się od strony pobliskiego jeziora, uniosła się na chwilę do góry i zanurzyła w zbiorniku z Protodermis. Ciecz zaczął pienić się i wrzeć. Toa Mahri zobaczyli, jak w srebrnej substancji zaczyna tworzyć się coś okropnego i przerażającego. - Wiecie co - odezwał się Kongu. - Powiedzcie mi, kiedy to się skończy. Nie chcę na to patrzeć. - Myślę, że Zakonowi to się nie spodoba - stwierdził Nuparu. - Myślę, że nikomu to się nie spodoba - powiedział Jaller. I wtedy, na ich oczach, ze zbiornika zaczęła wyłaniać się nowa, potworna istota. Część 11 Jak długi jest ułamek chwili? Wystarczająco długi dla Toa Lewy, by zobaczyć, jak inni w pomieszczeniu - Artakha, Helryx, Miserix, Tuyet, Axonn, Brutaka, Hafu i Kapura - zaczynają migotać i zanikać... i wystarczająco długi, by zrozumieć, że nie był teleportowany razem z nimi. Teridax postanowił zostawić Toa Powietrza w komnacie, bez wątpienia z jakiegoś ważnego powodu. Lewa nie chciał go poznać. Nim ten ułamek chwili zdążył dobiec końca, złapał Brutakę. Było to ryzykowne – niezwykle ryzykowne – złapać się istoty w trakcie jej teleportacji. Lewa jednak był zdeterminowany, że dokądkolwiek trafią jego towarzysze, on zamierzał być tam z nimi. W następnym momencie, zobaczył, że dryfuje w przestrzeni kosmicznej obok innych. Z nich wszystkich jedynie Miserix się nie dusił, ponieważ jako istota z Antidermis nie musiał oddychać - jednak zimno przestrzeni kosmicznej i tak zabiłoby go prędzej czy później. Teridax wyrzucił jedne z najpotężniejszych istot we wszechświecie jak śmieci i wszystko wskazywało na to, że czeka ich koniec. Lewa sięgnął do swojej mocy żywiołu, co było dla niego niezwykłym wysiłkiem w takim środowisku, i utworzył cienką bańkę powietrza, która podzieliła się na mniejsze, obejmujące głowy wszystkich poza Miserixem. - Złapcie się wszyscy za ręce! - wrzasnął Toa Powietrza, widząc, jak inni zaczynają dryfować coraz dalej od siebie. Helryx obróciła się i ujrzała robota Mata Nui zmierzającego w kierunku widocznej w oddali planety. Pod nimi rozpościerał się zaś świat nieskończonego oceanu. - Artakha, możesz teleportować nas z powrotem do środka? - spytała. Artakha zamknął oczy i po chwili znów je otworzył, potrząsając głową. - Teridax blokuje nasz powrót. Mogę spróbować nas przenieść, ale nie mogę gwarantować, że wszyscy przeżyjemy tę podróż. - Możemy zmaterializować się wewnątrz drzew i skał - wymamrotała Tuyet. - Będziemy całkowicie martwi. - Nie tak powinien zginąć wojownik - warknął Axonn. - Teridax musi zostać powstrzymany - powiedział Brutaka. - Musimy zrobić wszystko, co w naszej mocy, bez względu na ryzyko. Artakha kiwnął głową, lecz zanim zdążył użyć swojej mocy, w przestrzeni ponad nimi otworzył się portal, z którego wyłoniła się opancerzona ręka i, chwyciwszy dłoń Artakhi, wciągnęła go i pozostałych do środka. Cała dziewiątka uderzyła w wilgotną, kamienną podłogę. Kapura jako pierwszy odkrył, że kamień się ruszał, nie wspominając o tym, że również oddychał. Matoranin krzyknął i wstał, cofając się do ściany. Cegły wyłoniły się z muru i momentalnie go pochwyciły. Opancerzona postać o twarzy wykrzywionej w paskundym uśmiechu, wkroczyła w padający do środka przez okno promień światła. - Niezbyt przyjemne, prawda? - zapytał nieznajomy. Oczy Miserixa zwęziły się w szparki. - Znam cię - powiedział. - Byłeś jednym z moich wybawców na Artidax. Tym, który nie potrafił się zamknąć. Gdzie nas przeniosłeś? Helryx stała najpewniej jak tylko potrafiła na ruchomej podłodze, broń trzymała w pogotowiu. - Vezon - rzekła. - Wytłumacz się. - Nawet nie podziękujecie? - spytał szalony Skakdi. - Słuchajcie, uratowałem was z ciemnej, chłodnej kosmicznej pustki tylko dlatego, że on mi kazał. - On? - zdumiał się Axonn. - Kto? - Och, nie przedstawiłem was? Gdzie moje maniery - powiedział Vezon. - Tam, w cieniu. Wszyscy w pokoju obrócili się jednocześnie, by spojrzeć w kierunku wskazywanym przez Vezona. Dostrzegli tam postać siedzącą na podłodze, z rękami i nogami zakutymi w łańcuchy, które wiły się, niczym węże. - Bądźcie ostrożni - dodał Vezon szeptem. - On jest, tak jakby, całkowicie szalony. - Matoranie - powiedział głos z ciemności. - Niesamowite... a co do reszty z was... jestem dumny. Jeśli tylko bym mógł, objąłbym was wszystkich. Helryx podeszła bliżej, mówiąc: - To kolejna z twoich sztuczek, Vezon? Kto to jest? Vezon wysunął rękę, by ją zatrzymać. - Na twoim miejscu bym tego nie robił. - Nie jesteś na moim miejscu. - Helryx odepchnęła go na bok. Posunęła się naprzód, w stronę cienia, gdy nagle, jej zbroja zaczęła ją dusić. Toa Wody cofnęła się, łapiąc oddech. - I całkiem mi z tym dobrze - skwitował Vezon. - Mniej boleśnie. Axonn przycisnął Vezona do ściany, zaciskając swoją rękę na gardle szaleńca. - Mów, o co tu chodzi, Vezon. Teraz. - Jeśli chcesz odpowiedzi - odparł krztuszący się Vezon - musisz zapytać go. Przecież to on jest Wielką Istotą, nie ja. Z ciemności dobiegł cichy chichot. - Wielka Istota, tak... to właśnie mnie nazywali... moi bracia i siostry. Angonce powiedział kiedyś, że to złe określenie, ponieważ zaczęliśmy przez nie wierzyć, że faktycznie jesteśmy wielcy. Może i miał rację... może i dlatego zostałem tu uwięziony. Ale teraz zjawiliście się wy, by mnie uwolnić. Lewa Nuva spojrzał za okno. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom, ujrzawszy las rozpościerający się aż po horyzont, dżunglę znacznie większą niż ta, którą nazywał domem na wyspie Mata Nui. - Gdzie my jesteśmy? - spytał. - Ach, tak, racja. Nie wiecie - powiedziała Wielka Istota. - Moi przyjaciele, witajcie na Bota Magna. ---- Pridak podniósł się z ziemi, warcząc z wściekłości. Jego umowę z The Shadowed One szlag trafił. Razem z Kalmahem i Mantaxem odbuwoali swoje armie, podczas gdy Ehlek powrócił do oceanu, by zebrać własne oddziały. Co do Carapara, nie dawał żadnych znaków życia od dłuższego czasu, ale to nieważne. Byli gotowi do uderzenia w momencie, w którym The Shadowed One użyje wirusa na Makucie Teridaxie. Wszechświat byłby ich i znowu mogliby sprawować władzę. Jednak... nie stało się nic. Wyznaczony czas nadszedł i minął, a jedyne, co mu towarzyszło, to gwałty podziemny wstrząs. Z początku Pridak myślał, że trzęsienie było znakiem, iż The Shadowed One odniósł sukces, ale szybko stało się oczywiste, że nic się tak naprawdę nie zmieniło. Teridax nadal był u władzy. Teraz Pridak miał wybór. Marsz na Metru Nui i ryzykowanie zniszczenia przez Makutę, albo nie ruszanie się z miejsca i ryzykowanie buntu swoich legionów. Uznał, że był głupcem, polegając na kimś innym. The Shadowed One albo zginął, albo uciekł. Pridak rozejrzał się wokół. Jego legion był uzbrojony i gotowy. Był wojownikiem, zdobywcą. Nie było żadnej innej opcji. - Ruszamy! - krzyknął do swoich oddziałów. ---- W komnacie na wyspie Xia, strzaskane pozostałości po cennych flakonikach zalegały na podłodze. Po ich zawartości - i The Shadowed One - nie było żadnego śladu. Nie wyglądało na to, by ktoś go szukał. Wszyscy byli bardziej zajęci próbową ustalenia, dlaczego każdy Vortixx w promieniu jednego kio doszczętnie wyparował, nie pozostawiając po sobie choćby najmniejszego śladu wcześniejszej egzystencji. ---- Toa Mahri patrzyli zszokowani, jak ze zbiornika Zenergizowanej Protodermis wyłoniła się nowa forma życia. Fuzja Zyglaka, Vortixxa, robotnika ze Steltu i pięciu żyjących Piraka, utworzona przez barbarzyńskich Skakdi w rytuale składania ofiar. I teraz była wolna. Była odrażająca. I na swój sposób piękna. Wysoka na prawie cztery metry, z błyszczącą, złotą skórą, potężnymi mięśniami i przeszywającymi zielonymi oczami, popatrzyła na zebranych Skakdi, z dobrotliwym spojrzeniem twórcy. Jedyne gadzie rysy jej twarzy odbierały całości majestatycznego wyglądu. - Żyjemy - odezwało się monstrum. - I jesteśmy głodni. - Nie podoba mi się to - powiedział Jaller. - W ciągu ostatniego roku nic mi się nie podoba - odparł Kongu. - Czy myślicie... że ci Skakdi będą posiłkiem? - spytała Hahli. - Chciałbym, żeby to było takie proste - powiedział Hewkii. - Ale mam dziwnego przeczucie, że będzie jeszcze gorzej. - Nakarmicie mnie - rozkazała fuzja - a w zamian otrzymacie wspaniały dar. Skakdi zbliżyli się do istoty. Nigdy nie byli ostrożną rasą, a w dodatku wizja otrzymacia czegoś - zamiast zabierania tego, jak to miało zazwyczaj w ich przypadku miejsce - była dla nich czymś nowym i zarazem zachęcającym. W miarę, jak podchodzili coraz bliżej, ich dzieło przymknęło oczy, a na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz zachwytu. - To coś chce... jeść? - spytał Nuparu. - Ale co? - Nie wiem, ale uważajmy, żebyśmy nie zostali następnym daniem - powiedział Jaller. - Skakdi są rozproszeni i to coś, czymkolwiek to jest, również. Przygotujcie się. - Tak... - powiedziała złotoskóra istota. - Tak wiele do pożarcia. Tak wiele do obdarowania. - To ten moment - odezwał się Jaller. - Cokolwiek ten stwór zamierza zrobić, zrobi to teraz. Więc musimy... musimy... Jaller zatrzymał się, zdezorientowany. Wiedział, że Toa Mahri mieli coś do zrobienia. Co to było? Wydawało mu się, że to było ważne. Nagle, wszystko stało się jasne. Dlaczego nie zrozumiał tego wcześniej? Przecież to było tak oczywiste. - Skakdi są wyższą rasą - powiedział do swoich kompanów. - Silniejsi, inteligentniejsi... nie powinniśmy się im sprzeciwiać. Powinniśmy iść za nimi. - Czy ty... myślisz, że pozwoliliby nam im służyć? - spytała Hahli. - Nawet jeśli nas nie zechcą... nawet, jeśli nas zabiją - powiedział Hewkii. - Czy jest godniejsza śmierć? Odłożywszy swoje bronie, pięcioro Toa Mahri podniosło się i ruszyło naprzód, gotowi i chętni do słuchania rozkazów swoich nowych panów. Część 12 Teridax przyjrzał się bacznie trzem mrocznym Takanuvom, którzy stali na jego drodze. Zostali wysłani przez Makutę Teridaxa z tego wszechświata - tego kontrolującego olbrzymiego robota, wewnątrz którego żyły miliony - by zabić jego i jego towarzysza, Mazekę. To był dobry plan. Jeden Takanuva byłby wyzwaniem - trzej źli byli śmiertelnie niebezpieczni. Teridax miał wiele mocy, z których mógł wybierać. W swoim wszechświecie był wielkim wojownikiem. Makuta zapewne spodziewał się, że przeciwstawi się mocy Toa w bitwie i, nie mając przewagi liczebnej, polegnie straszliwą śmiercią po kilku minutach. Mazeka najprawdopodobniej nawet nie utrzymałby się tak długo, lecz Matoranin bez wątpięnia dopilnowałby, by jego zabójcy zapamiętali tę walkę. Ach, Makuto, pomyślał Teridax.'' Jesteśmy tą samą istotą w innych wymiarach, ale nie jestem tobą. Jesteś spiskowcem... intrygantem... niechcącym ubrudzić sobie pazurów, jeśli możesz tego uniknąć. Myślałbyś o wszystkich możliwych sposobach na walkę przeciwko Takanuvie z dystansu... i wszystkie by zawiodły''. Teridax chwycił swój wojenny młot. Nigdy nie pomyślałbyś o zrobieniu tego. Zaszarżował. Zanim zaskoczony mroczny Toa zdążył zareagować, Teridax zamachnął się młotem, uderzając Toa w twarz i roztrzaskał jego maskę na kawałki. Wykonując kolejny zamach, uderzył młotem w zbroję drugiego Toa. Mazeka kopnął trzeciego Takanuvę i powalił go na ziemię. Teridax sprawił, że już nigdy nie wstanie. Toa bez maski potoczył się naprzód, strzelając energią cienia z dłoni na chybił trafił. Jedna wiązka mrocznej energii trafiła Teridaxa w ramię, uszkadzając jego zbroję. Wojownik z innego wymiaru nie czuł bólu, ale zaniepokoił się o Antidermis uciekające przez szparę. Wylądował na ziemi i kopnął z boku Toa, po czym znowu użył swojego młota, by zatrzymać atak innego Takanuvy. Drugi, uczestniczący nadal w walce, mimo uszkodzonej zbroi, wytworzył mrok, by ukryć swoje ruchy. - Pozwól mi - szepnął Mazeka. Matoranin stał nieruchomo, wytężając wszystkie swoje zmysły. Wiedział, że w każdej chwili mroczny Takanuva mógłby uderzyć i zabić ich obu. Ale nie mógł się nad tym rozwodzić, nie, jeśli chciał przeżyć tę bitwę. Tam! Niewielki ślad buta na skale, niecały metr za nim, po lewej. Mazeka skoczył, wykonał obrót w powietrzu i kopnął. Jego stopa trafiła w maską Toa, przekrzywiając ją, lecz nie strącając. Ciągnięty dalej siłą pędu, Mazeka drugim kopnięciem trafił w szyję Toa Cienia. Rozwścieczony Toa wytworzył macki z mroku, które zaczęły dusić Matoranina. - Twój przyjaciel jest już skazany na śmierć - powiedział zły Takanuva, uśmiechając się. - Dołączysz do niego za chwilę-- Rozległ się donośny grzmot. Twarz Toa Cienia zmieniła się. Zatoczył się i upadł, pokazując, jak skuteczny może być wojenny młot w rękach eksperta. Cieniste wije rozproszyły się i Mazeka wylądował na ziemi. - Gdzie jest trzeci? - spytał Matoranin, gdy otaczająca ich ciemność się rozproszyła. - Tam - odrzekł Teridax, wskazując na północ. - I tam - dodał, wskazując na zachód. - I jeszcze gdzieś tam - dokończył, spoglądając na wschód. - Jego maska została rozbita na kawałki. Pomyślałem, że mógłby do nich dołączyć. Mazeka zachichotał. - Wiesz, Toa by tego nie pochwalili... oni nie zabijają. - Bardzo szlachetne… - Teridax wzruszył ramionami. - Ale zważywszy na stan tego wszechświata, być może powinni nagiąć kilka reguł. - Spróbuj ich do tego namówić... - zaczął Mazeka, lecz Teridax podniósł rękę, by go uciszyć. - Zaczekaj. Coś... coś jest nie tak. Szybko, złap się mnie! Mazeka posłuchał go, a wtedy Teridax zaczął się teleportować. Świat dookoła nich rozmazał się i zniknął. Kiedy pojawił się ponownie, znajdowali się na szczycie góry, ponad opuszczoną wioską. Nastąpiło gwałtowne trzęsienie ziemi i Mazeka ledwo utrzymał się na nogach. - Udało się - powiedział Teridax ze zmęczeniem. - Uniknęliśmy najgorszego. - Najgorszego? - dopytywał się Mazeka. - Co się stało? - Twój Makuta... zginął - oznajmił Teridax. - Musimy iść dalej, ale najpierw... najpierw, lepiej znaleźć jakiś sposób, by załatać moją ranę. Wolę wyjść z tego wszechświata, nie wypłynąć. ---- Taipu był przyzwyczajony do ciemności. Był w końcu Onu-Matoraninem, spędził większość życia w Archiwach Metru Nui albo głęboko pod ziemią. Oczywiście, była różnica między wybraniem życia w ciemności, a nagłym znalezieniu się w niej. Ocenił sytuację. Leżał na podłodze wyższego poziomu Archiwów. Powietrze wypełniał kurz. Kamienie Świetlne zostały rozbite na drobne kawałki. Coś niezmiernie ciężkiego leżało na jego plecach, uniemożliwiając mu podniesienie się i utrudniając oddychanie. Wszystko to było skutkiem silnego wstrząsu, który nawiedził Metru Nui i następującego po nim chaosu. Taipu spróbował krzyknąć o pomoc, ale zdołał wydusić z siebie jedynie ochrypły szept. Nie chciał umrzeć taką śmiercią, przeszło mu przez myśl. Ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że właśnie taką umrze. Wtedy coś usłyszał. Ktoś kopał w pobliżu. Być może go znaleźli? Spróbował znowu krzyknąć, ale zadławił się pyłem. Dobiegły go kolejne dźwięki. Usłyszał teraz znajome głosy. Ktoś krzyczał, by inni wciąż kopali. Przytłaczający ciężar na jego plecach nagle zniknął. Taipu poczuł dwie silne ręce chwytające go za przeguby i wyciągające go spod gruzu. Popatrzył w górę i odkrył, że to Tamaru i Macku byli jego wybawcami. Niedaleko, Kopeke pomagał innemu Onu-Matoraninowi, którego przygniotły gruzy podczas trzęsienia. Macku oparła Taipu o ścianę i otrzepała jego zbroję. - Wszystko w porządku? - spytała. Taipu pokiwał głową. - Co się stało? Macku wskazała na górę. Taipu spojrzał tam i zobaczył masywną dziurę, a w niej niebieskie niebo, jakie zapamiętał z wyspy Mata Nui. Ostatnio Taipu i inni Matoranie dowiedzieli się, że ich "wszechświat" był wnętrzem olbrzymiego robota. Teraz ktoś najwyraźniej wybił dużą dziurę w głowie maszyny. - Wydaje mi się, że Makuta natrafił na kogoś twardszego, niż on sam - wyjaśniła Macku. - Jestem pewna, że robot zginął. Musimy wydostać stąd wszystkich i mieć nadzieję, że znajdziemy miejsce do życia gdzieś na zewnątrz. Ale najpierw... cóż, jest więcej osób przygniecionych przez skały, tak jak ty przed chwilą. Taipu wstał. - Pomogę. - Musisz odpocząć - odparła stanowczo Macku. - Nie odpoczywałem w Kini-Nui, gdy zaatakowały Rahi - powiedział Taipu. Rozejrzał się i zobaczył pracujących Tamaru oraz Kopeke. - Nie wiem, gdzie są Hafu i Kapura... ale widzę, że Kompania Kronikarza znów jest potrzebna. Macku uśmiechnęła się. - W porządku, stary przyjacielu. Chodźmy im pomóc. ---- Kopaka rzucił swoją broń na piasek. Był zmęczony do szpiku kości… zmęczony walką, biegiem i jeszcze raz walką. Wydawało mu się, że tylko to robił, odkąd razem z jego towarzyszami przybyli do brzegu wyspy Mata Nui ponad rok temu. Teraz, spoglądając na pole bitwy, którym stało się Bara Magna oraz na martwą powłokę ogromnego robota Makuty, zastanawiał się, czy wszystko rzeczywiście dobiegło końca. Uczestniczył w rozmowie Tahu z resztą drużyny, oprócz Lewy. Razem z innymi Toa i mieszkańcami tego świata, toczyli bój z Rahkshi, Skakdi i brutalnymi wojownikami w czarnych pancerzach. Tahu samodzielnie pokonał Rahkshi, podczas gdy pozostali zmusili resztę armii Makuty do poddania się. Robot Teridaxa został trafiony w tył głowy przez fragment planety i runął szybciej, niż lawina na górze Ihu. Teraz, jeden za drugim, Matoranie i inni mieszkańcy robota wyłaniali się ze środka zniszczonej maszyny w promieniach słońca nowego świata. Kopaka użył swojej mocy i utworzył lodową rampę, by przejść ponad wierzchołkami drzew nowej dżungli. Chciał pobyć przez chwilę sam. Znalazł miejsce położone wystarczająco daleko od Toa i Glatorian, po czym usiadł, by przypatrzyć się swojej przyszłości. Przeznaczenie Toa Nuva zostało wypełnione, więc mógł zrezygnować ze swojej mocy Toa i stać się Turaga. Nie miał jednak ochoty przewodzić jakiejś wiosce na odludziu. Mógł też oczywiście przestać narażać się na niebezpieczeństwo. Miał przed sobą nowy świat, z mnóstwem miejsc czekających na odkrycie i być może mógłby nawet gdzieś osiąść. Robienie czegoś oprócz nieustannej walki o życie mogło być przyjemne. Oczywiście, nie miał żadnego pomysłu, czym to "coś" mogłoby być, ale był pewien jednego - nie mógł odłożyć swojej broni, dopóki Lewa nie zostanie odnaleziony. Toa Powietrza zaginął w przeciągu ostatnich kilku dni. Możliwe, że był po prostu w jakiejś innej części robota i wkrótce się pojawi. Ale równie dobrze mógł zostać ranny lub się ukryć. Lewa był czasami irytujący, lecz był członkiem Toa Nuva i... przyjacielem. Kopaka poprzysiągł sobie cicho, że odnajdzie go, gdziekolwiek przebywa. Pierwszym krokiem będzie rozmowa z innymi Toa Nuva i zorganizowanie poszukiwania. Zanim jednak mógł to zrobić, jego oko wychwyciło coś niezmiernie dziwnego. Część powłoki robota po prostu znikała. Nie było żadnej eksplozji, żadnego ognia, żadnego śladu cięcia metalu. W jednej chwili była tam, a potem wyparowała. Dziwniejsze było jednak to, kto wyłonił się z dziury. Niewielka armia Skakdi, dziwne stworzenie o złotej skórze oraz... Toa Mahri! Bohaterowie nie wydawali się być zakładnikami ani więźniami. W rzeczy samej, wyglądało to tak, jakby z własnej woli służyli Skakdi. Niestety, Lewa będzie musiał poczekać, pomyślał Kopaka. Muszę się dowiedzieć, co takiego stało się z Mahri. Na szczęście, rośliny, które pokryły ziemię po tym, jak Mata Nui tchnął w nią życie na nowo, stanowiły dużo lepszą osłonę niż cokolwiek na rozciągającej się jeszcze do nie tak dawna po horyzont pustyni. Kopaka śledził Skakdi i ich tajemniczych "sojuszników" przez parę kilometrów. Kiedy przybyli nad brzeg oceanu, oddział zatrzymał się. Skakdi zaczął coś mówić i gestykulować złotoskórnej istocie. Stworzenie pokiwało raz głową i popatrzyło na klify poza plażą. Na oczach zaskoczonego Kopaki, masywny zamek pojawił się znikąd na szczycie najwyższej formacji skalnej. Kamienne ściany i wieże były najeżone bronią. Całe Metru Nui mogłoby prawdopodobnie się tam zmieścić, a i tak pewnie zostałoby sporo wolnego miejsca. To nie zwiastuje niczego dobrego, pomyślał Kopaka. Jeden Toa Nuva nie może tu nic zrobić. Zobaczmy, co da radę pięcioro. ---- Lewa Nuva czuł się, jakby był częścią jakiejś wielkiej tajemnicy. Trafił do miejsca zwanego Bota Magna wraz z Toa Helryx, Vezonem, Toa Tuyet, Miserixem, Brutaką i innymi przed obliczego kogoś, kto twierdził, że był zniewoloną Wielką Istotą, pragnącą wolności. Jego towarzysze natychmiast zaczęli się naradzać, czy rzeczywiście należało uwolnić kogoś z tak wielką mocą i najwyraźniej nie całkiem zdrowego na umyśle. Lewie szybko znudziło się debatowanie i po chwili znalazł wyjście z fortecy. Miejsce, w którym się teraz znajdował, było najpiękniejszym ze wszystkich, jakie kiedykolwiek widział, bardziej zapierającym dech w piersiach nawet od dżungli na Mata Nui. Użył swojej mocy, by wznieść się ponad drzewa, spoglądając na majestatyczny las, piękne rzeki, pagórkowate pola, cybernetyczne, olbrzymie gady i-- Lewa wrócił wzrokiem do gada. Tak, rzeczywiście miał przed oczami wysoką na około dwanaście metrów jaszczurkę. Miała laser zamiast jednego oka, jej zęby połyskiwały metalem, a jej ogon na całej długości tworzył zespół obwodów. Toa Powietrza spoglądał, jak bestia goniła za mniejszym, szybszym od niej gadem. Zdobycz prawdopodobnie mogłaby uciec... prawdopodobnie, ale coś błysnęło z mechanicznego oka olbrzyma i ziemia z przodu eksplodowała. Mniejszy gad poleciał w tył, wirując, i wylądował twardo na ziemi. Większy jaszczur połknął go w całości. I pomyśleć, że mieliśmy trudnoblemy z Rahi na wyspie, przeszło Lewie przez myśl. Dużo ich tutaj hodują. Opadając nieco niżej, by móc się lepiej przyjrzeć, Lewa zauważył ruch na ziemi. Tym razem nie były to wielkie jaszczury, lecz humanoidalne istoty nieróżniące się wzrostem zbytnio od Matoran. Maszerowali w szybkim tempie, pozornie nieświadomi bliskości ogromnego drapieżnika. Lewa zdecydował, że lepiej ich ostrzec. Wrócił na ziemię, na tyle daleko, by nie zaskoczyć tubylców i czekał na ich przyjście. Gdy tylko go zobaczyli, rozdzielili się, jak gdyby chcieli go otoczyć. Trzymał ręce opuszczone wzdłuż ciała, nie chcąc, by uznali go za wroga. Teraz, kiedy znaleźli się bliżej, Toa Powietrza mógł zobaczyć, że różnili się od Matoran. Nosili bardzo prymitywne bronie - topory, włócznie i maczugi zrobione z drewna i kamienia. Ich zbroje były wykonane z dziwnego połączenia metalu i żywej rośliny. Jeden z tubylców, najprawdopodobniej lider patrolu, wystąpił naprzód i zwrócił się do Toa, lecz Lewa nie mógł zrozumieć ani słowa z tego, co powiedział. Spróbował gestami przekazać wiadomość, że ogromny gad jest niedaleko, ale przybysze chyba tego nie zrozumieli, albo wcale się tym nie przejęli. Wydawali się dużo bardziej zafascynowani nim. Kilku odważniejszych wystąpiło i szturchnęło go, jak gdyby nigdy kogoś takiego nie widzieli. Teraz lider wykonał kilka gestów, najwyraźniej pytając, skąd Lewa przybył. Toa Powietrza uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową, próbując pokazać, że zrozumiał i wskazał w kierunku fortecy. Między wieśniakami natychmiast rozległy się szepty, wskazujące, że wcale nie są z tego zadowoleni. Następną rzeczą, którą Lewa zobaczył, były niezliczone groty skierowanych w niego włóczni. Och, pomyślał Toa Powietrza. To będzie jeden z tych dni. ---- Angonce przyglądał się uważnie swojej starożytnej aparaturze, sprawdzającej stan niedawno odtworzonego Spherus Magna. Mata Nui był nieaktywny, przynajmniej chwilowo; oryginalny robot Mata Nui i jego prototyp były zniszczone; mieszkańcy Mata Nui jakoś przeżyli, pojawili się na Spherus Magna i spotkali z miejscowymi tubylcami. Wielkiej Istocie powinno się to wszystko podobać. Wszak to on, jego bracia oraz siostry stworzyli Mata Nui i wysłali robota na misję, która dobiegła końca w momencie odrodzenia planety. W ciągu ostatnich stu jeden tysięcy lat zmieniło się jednak wiele rzeczy. To, co kiedyś byłoby powodem do świętowania, teraz budziło całkiem odmienne emocje. Będą teraz szukać Wielkich Istot, pomyślał. Będą chcieli nam powiedzieć, że wszystko w porządku. Toa i Glatoranie, Matoranie i Agori połączą siły w tej 'radosnej' wyprawie. Jednak nic nie jest w porządku... i jeśli udadzą się na poszukiwanie tych, którzy pozostawili tak wiele świetności i tak wiele tajemnic na tym świecie... obawiam się, że nie znajdą nic, oprócz śmierci. Postacie *Wielkie Istoty **Angonce **Przeklęta Wielka Istota *Artakha *Członkowie Zakonu Mata Nui **Axonn **Brutaka **Johmak **Mazeka **Helryx *Mroczni Łowcy **Guardian **Lariska **The Shadowed One *Matoranie **Hafu **Kapura **Kopeke **Macku **Taipu **Tamaru *Krahka *Makuta **Miserix **Teridax *Pridak *Fuzja Skakdi *Toa **Toa Hagah ***Bomonga ***Pouks **Toa Mahri **Toa Nuva ***Kopaka ***Lewa ***Onua ***Tahu **Tuyet **Kilku mrocznych odpowiedników Takanuvy *Tren Krom *Vezon *Alternatywne odpowiedniki: **Tarduka **Makuty Teridaxa *Kilka Exo-Toa *Liczni Skakdi **Wódz Skakdi **Nektann **Piraka *Robotnik ze Steltu *Vortixx *Zyglak Kategoria:Generacja 1